Whisper Softly
by Moonlight-dancer-08
Summary: NOT TO WORRY EVERYONE, I AM GOING TO START WORKING ON IT AGAIN, AND MAKE IT MUUUCH BETTER, HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THE FIXED AND UPDATED VERSION OF IT...BE AWARE THAT MUCH OF IT WILL BE CHANGED, AND I MEAN MUCH!
1. Cigarettes and Intruders

**A/N: ****Hello my dear readers. I hope you have not forgotten about me. I just wanted to let you all know that I have not died, and that I have not forgotten about you or my story. I realize it's been a very, very long time since I updated my story by putting any new chapters into it.**

**I have just recently redone chapter 1. The writing/grammar has, hopefully, been updated a lot, and the plot has been changed a bit. There was also a lot more thought and care put into it than it originally was when I first wrote it as a teenager. Now there is a bit less sex and hormones raging like it originally were, as most teenagers think as teenagers' lol… But in all seriousness, this story is going to be written better.**

**I'm going to work on rewriting more of the chapters as I go on and continue to add chapters. I am also going to be joining the Navy soon, so, even though I will be absent again for a long time, do not worry that I have not forgotten you or don't want to update you, I just can't work on it as often as I would like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize, but I own everything that you don't, so there, and every bit of the plot are also mine, as you can tell.**

**RATING: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading. If you insist on reading it anyway, then don't say I didn't warn you!**

A young Petunia Evans sat on a floral-patterned couch, covered by plastic; a bridal magazine in her shaking hands. Her hair was up in pink curlers, feet neatly crossed beneath her and her back as straight as a rail to signify she was, in fact, a dignified lady. A voice from another room caught her attention momentarily but Petunia remained vigilant, keeping her eyes focused on the magazine. A sigh escaped Petunia's lips as footsteps began to come her way.

"Did you hear me, Petunia?" Lily, her younger sister, came into the room with a small cup of tea in her hands.

"Hm?" Petunia turned her nose up slightly at Lily, pretending she hadn't heard her a second time.

Lily set the cup of tea on the coffee table, instantly forgetting that she had it in the first place. "I asked you if dad was going to the wedding," Lily paused a moment, "if so, who is giving you away; Dad or Donald?" A chill simultaneously ran down their spines, but they both ignored it.

"I'm not sure, but either way it will not be Donald, he's just going for the booze," Petunia laughed spitefully to herself, "of course, mom and dad aren't any different."

Lily pulled out a packet of cigarettes and placed one gingerly in her mouth, offering the pack to her older sister who turned it down to her surprise. After Lily lit the smoke Petunia fanned it away and pretending to cough.

"Miss perfect little Lily, why on earth would you have started smoking?" Petunia shot a side glance towards her sister as a plume of smoke came towards her.

"Why on earth did you decide to stop?" Lily smiled while taking another drag from her smoke and holding it in her hand away from her body.

"Vernon hates the smell, so I stopped for him. And because I love him." Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's a big commitment, Tunie, seems like he's got a lot to love." While Lily pretended to vomit over the side of the couch Petunia threw the bridal magazine at the side of her sisters' head.

"I'm so glad I didn't invite you! You always ruin everything!" Petunia stood to meet Lily's gaze, even though she was much taller than her. The two were mere inches from each other. "Why did I have to be related to a freak?" The last word came out of Petunia's mouth with much spite and some saliva that grazed Lily's cheek, she ignored it.

"I'm so glad you didn't invite me," Lily retorted, "even if you did, I'd only go for the cake, but judging by Vernon's size he's already devoured it!" Lily's voice continued to get louder. "I'm also not the freak here, Petunia, I do magic. But at least one day I'll marry in my own species! You're a giraffe marrying a hippopotamus!"

There was silence for a moment. Petunia's mouth hung open with pure shock dominating her features. Lily laughed momentarily and turned around to leave the room. Petunia stood up to follow. In a single movement Lily quickly reached into a deep pocket on the side of her jeans and whipped out her want, turned around with it pointed straight up at Petunia's face, between the eyes. Petunia, who was much taller than her younger sister, stared down into a pair of angry green eyes.

"You'll be expelled if you do anything to me; you're too young, remember?" Her voice trembled as she crossed her eyes looking away from Lily and up the wand to her own pointed nose.

"Perhaps I will be expelled, and thrown into Azkaban. But the question that you should ask yourself Petunia is: _do you want to risk it_?" A savage smirk crossed Lily's face as a gleam of fear came into her sisters eyes.

Lily lowered her want and turned to leave. Without stopping or looking back Lily called out, "Congrats on your wedding, I hope you have a happy, fulfilled life. I love you."

Later that day.

Lily sat in her room, manually sewing a bright, red fabric into the legs of her jeans to transform them into bellbottoms. After she was finished, she held them up to admire her work; Lily was pleased. A few minutes of silence passed, and she realized that she was the only one left in the house since Petunia and everyone had gone to the wedding. Thunder boomed outside making Lily jump momentarily then smiled afterwards. After setting the finished jeans on the bed, Lily walked to the window in her underwear, fingering her wand slowly while surveying the storm outside.

She exhaled deeply as a thought crossed her mind making her decide to pull on her newly finished jeans and a good pair of shoes. After lighting a cigarette, Lily hastily packed a few clothes and other essentials in a small backpack. Another boom of thunder caused her to jump. Lily laughed to herself when she realized how silly she was being due to a storm and took another drag of her smoke, exhaling slowly.

After sitting back on her bed she pulled out several letters and post cards from her bedside table. There were many from her best friend, Debbie, who was currently in America with her family, for whatever reason. She hadn't heard from Teresa all summer, and Margaret was off on some business with the Ministry after having graduated last year from Hogwarts. Lily didn't get much from anyone else; little news came from Remus every so often, but other than that, nothing. She pulled out the most recent letter from Remus and read that Sirius was staying with him for a while because of his "condition" Lily knew he meant that he was a werewolf, but still let him keep his privacy by calling it a condition.

For some reason, and Lily could not understand why, but she was heavy-hearted that she hadn't gotten a single letter from James all summer. Once a year he would send her a letter, not knowing at all if she would read them or throw them away, but he would confess his undying love for her, which would always make her smile internally; part of her would feel like it was Sirius writing her as a joke, though. The lights began to flicker, which pulled her attention off of James for a moment. Lily sighed when the lights fully went out.

Lily got up and opened her bedroom door and looked in the dark, open area of the house. Internally, she cursed the fact that she was still underage for using magic outside of school. She began to walk slowly down the stairs into the living room but stopped when she heard several loud footsteps going through the kitchen. She listened intensely and heard drawers and an assortment of other things she couldn't identify being shuffled around and thrown about the room. Lily stood as still as she could muster and listened for whatever else she could to figure out who was there.

"This is the place isn't it? We didn't get sent to the wrong place again did we?" An angry male voice emerged first.

"I'm certain," came in another deep male voice, "Her pictures are all over this place. She was a cute little girl." A few voices laughed quietly.

Lily's eyes darted back and forth as she was trying to figure out what they were talking about. Confused and scared, Lily's heart was beating horribly fast making her breathe louder than normal. It took all that Lily had to settle herself down to keep listening to find out who the perpetrators were, even though she wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

"I'm so glad there isn't a big family here, either. It's always a bitch dealing with screaming women and children, and then just having to kill them. Stupid muggles, they never having anything better to do than cry and die like parasites." The first voice chimed in again sounding like he was bored. "I'm just curious as to why he wants her! The Dark Lord hates mudbloods, and he wants her as a Death Eater."

Lily gasped rather loudly and realizing that she may have been heard, held her breath in. The shuffling of things in the kitchen immediately stopped and everything became instantly silent.

"Shhh, someone's here." The first voice whispered, "I smell smoke. She's here… Mudblood, you should really stop hiding, love."

Lily dropped the remaining part of her cigarette and stomped it out quickly before running upstairs into her room where she quickly slammed the door behind her. The men did not force themselves into her room yet, but she knew they would in a few minutes. Lily quickly scrambled for a jacket and her small bag. The door was suddenly flown off the wall in a loud bang and crash. Lily screamed, ducking to keep from being hit by debris that flew all over the room. Several men of different ages and ethnicities entered her room from the opened hole in the wall, wands brandished and pointed toward her.

"You're comin' with us, missy." An older man in the front said, he had almost no teeth, and what teeth he did have were black, green, and an assortment of other colors that set Lily's skin on edge.

Lily pulled out her wand, holding it out in front of her and lifting her head defiantly. Many of the men laughed, and stepped closer towards her intending to surround her. She kept her chin held high and took a small step towards the window, glancing outside to see a large storm ravaging everything in its path.

"Oh please, we don't want to have to chase you down, get you all roughed up and dirty. We want you to look pleasant while we take you to our Lord." A younger, rather handsome man said as he pushed himself in front of the crowd. "But we will if we have to, and I'm not totally against that either." His face changed as lightning lit up the room showing that none of them were handsome, and were very creepy instead.

"No!" Lily yelled and moved toward the window, stopping suddenly when someone who had been bumped while trying to stun her shot at the window, shattering it everywhere. Quickly she jumped up onto the windowsill and jumped down before anyone else could shoot at her.

There were clouds of darkness surrounding her while all the dark wizards apparated and was practically flying around her trying to pick her up. She swung and batted them away as best as she could not wanting to use her wand to keep from possibly getting a citation from the school. In a flash of a moment they were gone and Lily looked around to find herself on the ground in the middle of the road, soaked from the rain and in the headlights of a car.

She lay on the ground for a few moments, stunned and still frightened that they would come back. Lily looked around, holding tight to her wand with a firm mind that if they came back she would use it that time. She screamed as someone gingerly grabbed her arm and began to pull her up off the ground. The person shook her a few times to get her to pay attention to what was going on. It was Ernie, the night bus driver; he quickly pulled her into the bus and shut the door behind him. Lily looked around and noticed she was alone, aside from Ernie, but the thought didn't comfort her anymore than being left on the side of the road. He didn't wait for her to tell him where to go; he started the bus and just drove around and around until she could get her mind straight.

Lily really admired the little old man; it didn't matter how old he wasn't or was, he never seemed to change. Always the same large glasses that made his eyes look five times bigger than they actually were, his hair was still white. It just never failed to amaze her how he looked the same. After a few moments Lily calmed down enough to tell him where to go without a second thought or regret of where she chose.

"Godric's Hollow, please. Potter's residence." Her eyes lowered as if she were sort of embarrassed to be saying what she was saying.

In just a few moments they finally arrived, Ernie gingerly stopped the bus and turned to look at her. "Keep strong Miss Evans, keep strong." It was the first time she had ever heard him talk, for a long time she wasn't very sure if he could talk. She nodded and forced a smile to her lips as she turned to leave off the bus.

It took her only a few moments to reach the door, but the walk felt like hours. Lily's heart was pounding in her chest so hard she thought it was going to explode, or alert to the Death Eaters where she was. She glanced back to the night bus, not surprised that it was already gone by the time she looked back. Finally, after a few moments of contemplating what to say she raised her arm to knock on the door, but to her surprise the door began to open anyways. There in the open doorway was a surprised James, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. His jaw dropped, making the cigarette fall to the soaked ground. Lily lowered her hand back to her side as they silently stared at each other.

A few moments of silence later and James finally moved, backing away from the door and shutting it in her surprised face. Lily looked down at the dropped cigarette and picked it up; examining it, noticing it was the same brand that she smoked. With tears beginning to well up in her eyes she turned around to leave in the pouring rain.

**A/N: Ok, so it's not the sex-crazed ending/cliff of the previous version, but as an author I must admit that I like this version so much more. A lot of what happened in the previous version will still be in here, but more adult and possibly better written. I hope you guys enjoy this and understand why I had to change it….it was just too horribly written the first time around for me not to change it now.**


	2. Of Boringness, blah, and The Tour

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**A/N: Yes, I am sure most of you have guessed right when I asked the question about will James dumb her sorry ass out on the street or not....**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!!!**

**Thanks to all of you who replied, it means a lot to me, even since this is my first story, by myself that is, Siriusly James, is one that me and my friend Kassie are doing so.... On with the story!!!!**

* * *

She looked up at him, and he down at her, she was quite a few inches shorter than him. A large rain drop slid down the side of her face, down her chin, her neck, and down the crevice if her breasts, which were quite visible through the white tank top and, bra. James clenched his fists, and wished away the thought of himself being the raindrop, and to where he wished it would lead.

"Um, Lily maybe you should come in, you look like you're gonna die." he said leading her inside, he led her to the bathroom, where he handed her a towel, she wrapped it around her shoulders.

She followed him into the kitchen where hot chocolate was made, he handed her the mug, pulling out his wand, and made another cup. "Pot- uh James, what about the 'No Magic Out Of School' law put in use, you could get expelled?" she said sipping the hot drink.

"Oh, did you think the law was for this year?" she nodded, "Well, this isn't good, you could have been in trouble, you wouldn't have used you wand, huh?" she bit her lower lip. "What's wrong?" she noticed her look.

"It's nothing, really."he didn't believe her, but decided to not ask. "Well shit, this isn't fair, I would have been fine if my stupid sister hadn't locked me in my room, wench." she scowled at the ground.

"Why'd she do that?" James raised his eye brows.

"Well today was her wedding, and she didn't want me to come and destroy it, which I wouldn't have." she sighed.

"So why did you come here?" they sat down on the couch, she took another sip.

"I already told you, I ran away." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"No no no, you don't understand me, I mean 'What about all of your other friends?'" he looked down at her, hoping that he was the only one she "_wanted_" to run away to.

"Well, Andi and Sam are both somewhere on vacation, and I have no idea where Remus lives. And well Black," she paused, he raised an eyebrow signaling that she should say his real name, "umm, Sirius," she said slowly as if it would kill her to say it, "would dumb me on my sorry ass; and I think Peter doesn't like me." he smiled trying to hold back a laugh.

"And I was the last one you thought of?" she nodded, "well I feel special!" he smiled; thoughts of them not getting along for the past 6 years of going to Hogwarts, he always felt like complete shit every time he did something to piss her off or make her cry.

"James can I ask you something?" she looked outside the large window.

"Yeah sure," he noticed she didn't want to look at him, "Did you just call me James?" he tilted his head sideways, confused.

"Umm, yeah. Can I stay for the rest of the summer, please? I have no where to go, and I need help,–" James put a hand on her shoulder, and quieted immediately.

"Lils, of course you can stay, I was going to tell you that anyways," he smiled, she placed her hand over his, a shock was sent through their bodies, they released their hands, and looked at each other, oh how he wanted to have her, but something nagging at the back of her brain was telling her she wanted him so much as well.

"Well, maybe you want the grand tour, just so you won't get lost." he smiled, she looked upset.

"I only got lost once last year, and it was Malfoy's fault, he sucks a memory charms, luckily it wore off." she looked away, as if in deep thought.

"But it was such a sight to see, and it was so fun to say you were in Slytherin, oh you looked so funny when McGonagall found you." she scowled as he laughed, "oh well, Memory Lane is now closed, come on."

He took he through the kitchen, dining room, living room, family room, the study, the bathroom. His parents bedroom; he showed her every room in the house, she thought so anyways, until he stopped at a closed door, she assumed it was his room, "Now brace yourself for the greatest room in the entire Potter Mansion," he slowly opened the door, "our room, I mean my room,"there were two large beds close to each other. The room was huge, it was way too good to explain.

"What do you mean... our room?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, umm, well you're gonna...share...the room...with...me." he said slowly, waiting for her to explode. But to his surprise, she laughed.

"So you want me to sleep with you? Well I am terribly sorry, but I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet.." she laughed, as did he, but he sighed after she wasn't looking.

"No, I don't want you to sleep with me, "he looked down at her, "besides, that's why there are two beds; Sirius used to technically live here, so my parents got another bed, mainly cause he was tired of sleeping on the floor for so long. So until his uncle got him a place, he lived here, he hates his mum," James explained sort of slowly, expecting her to not understand.

Lily sighed looking around the room, it was so huge, even if it was for two teenage boys. "Like what you see?" James whispered in her ear, making a shiver run up and down her spine.

"Yes I do, it's so big; how do you do it?" he smirked at the thought of what to say to make her laugh.

"Well... it's kinda hard to explain," he paused, she looked up at him, "I just do what the ladies like." he tried to keep a straight face, tried, but failed miserably.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, she tried not to laugh, "James that's not what I meant, what I meant was, "How is it that you can live in such a large house, how do you deal with it?" she paused, "even when your family's here." she sat down on the nearest bed, he sat down beside her.

"Well I don't know, I've been alone a lot since I was young, so it didn't bother me much, Sirius used to play games like Hide, Find, and Duel in this house when we were younger, and Remus and Peter stayed over a lot too. We had such a blast. But I guess I never really noticed how big of a house it really was." They smiled.

"Hey James, can I ask you two things?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah sure, anything." he quickly began to ponder the answers of questions she would possibly have asked him.

"What's that door for?" She pointed to a door across the room," he smiled slightly disappointedly at her question.

"For one: you know I am the Master, for another: this is the Master Bedroom, and everyone knows that the Master Bedroom needs a Master Bathroom." They stood up and walked to the door, he slowly opened it, and smiled as Lily gaped at the complete marble bathroom.

"Wow, this place is just so stunning, it's amazing, it's just...wow, it's great here." she marveled. "Oh, and for my second question: do you think it would be okay if I could take a shower?" she looked down at her tennis shoes.

"Yeah sure, um, here are the towels." he pointed to a cabinet, "I'm just going to go make dinner; I'm sure you're hungry." she looked up happily at him, he smiled and left.

She stood in the bathroom looking around, it was so much bigger than hers. She quickly took off her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was in her face and was still dripping with cold water, but at least she was safe, well somewhat anyways. She unhooked her bra and slipped out of her jeans and underwear, she turned around, hoping the door was shut, it was.

She turned on the water, and in no time became warm and perfect for her. She slipped in it, the rainwater was washing out of her hair. She suddenly tensed, listening to the sound of footsteps coming towards the shower, then suddenly, the black curtain pulled open.

* * *

**A/N:Hahaha, evil cliffy, sorry for this but I just couldn't resist the temptation of a cliffy eating away at your mind. LoL, I'm not that cruel, honestly.... Who is in the bathroom with her, is it James???**


	3. Of What I Saw, And Another Fantasy

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!!!**

**A/N: Thanx a lot to all the people who replied. Some of you want to know where James' parents are, well he will explain why in a little bit, you are all probably wondering who is in the bathroom with Lily, when I was writing this part about a month ago, I was wondering about it myself, until I came upon a very weird conclusion, which I am sure very few of you have guessed it was. Well anyways it was....**

* * *

Lily screamed in terror, then looked down to see it was only a house-elf; and a girl house-elf at that. She held out Lily's pants and shirt, they looked clean and dry. Then in the bathroom dashed James, Lily screamed again, she tried to cover her body, James yelled in terror, and quickly covered his eyes, as if something blazing hot had shot into them. He ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. Lily turned off the water slowly and pulled a towel off the railing next to shower and wrapped it around herself.

"Pixie is very sorry to have frightened you miss." she had tears in her eyes, and began to bang her forehead against the marble sink.

"It's okay, it's okay, you can stop!" Lily cried out loudly over the elf's ranting on about disgracing the Potter name, Lily had always thought these creatures were quite weird.

"Mr. Potter ordered Pixie to clean and dry your clothes, so Pixie does as Pixie is told." she squeaked.

Lily smiled down at the little house-elf, and picked up her clothes. "Um, well thanks Pixie." she said slowly. She looked Pixie up and down, and noticed she was wearing clothes, it was a little white dress with red pocadots, and a bow to match on her ear. The elf bowed slightly and left the room. Lily quickly got dressed and dried her hair; she looked herself over in the mirror, the color was back in her face again.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the dining room, it was a long walk. She found James lighting a few candles and every now and then he would sigh and shake his head. She stood quietly in the doorway, watching him. He sat down and put his face in his hands, he seemed to be mumbling about something, Lily had a pretty good idea of what about.

"James I-" she began, he jumped and began rambling on.

"Lily I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean too. Yes it was wrong, and I just know your gonna call me a perv, but I must insist that what I saw was purely unintentional, even though it was a wonderful sight, sorry." he continued on quite fastly. Lily sighed wondering when he would ever stop.

"James, James I-" he continued, she finally sighed impatiently, "Potter!" she finally yelled, he quieted right away. "Thank you. I was going to say that it's okay, don't worry about it, I'm sure it was an accident, it wasn't all your fault." she laughed. They both sat down and quietly ate the dinner he had prepared, neither of them said a word to either one, nor looked at each other.

Later, it was around midnight, and both of them were tired, they both walked to his room. They sat on the same bed and began to talk about school. "I swear, if I have ne hex on me, I am gonna hit you so hard you're gonna be in so much pain after we graduate, that is if you make it that far." she laughed, he smiled down at her as she laid back against the pillows.

"I promise I won't hex or prank you, much. I can't afford to be punched in the jaw again." he said rubbing his jaw.

"So where are your parents?" Lily questioned, hoping to not sound rude or anything.

"Umm, well their gone on Auror business, and won't be back till after we're back at school. Oh, and remember to remind me to get your stuff tomarrow, but you're gonna have to sleep in the clothes you're in now." they smiled.

"Don't forget James, I can do magic now." she grabbed her wand off the bedside table, and pointed it at herself, she said a few words. Her jeans turned into shorts, (like gym shorts), only they were hot pink, she stood up, and on the backside said "kiss this", her shirt remained the same.

"Nice pjs," he admitted, raising his eyebrows.

"I know, aren't they, I love them." she laid back down.

"Are you falling in love with Potter?" said a small annoying voice in the back of her head, she answered to herself, "no" she shook her head slightly, "Then prove it! Hit him." said the nagging voice.

Lily sat up straight quickly, her hair fell over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" James looked concerned.

Lily put her hands behind her for support, whilst grabbing the pillow, she held tight and brought it around, swiftly hitting him in the face; he fell to the ground, the pillow went with him. He laid still as if unconscious, Lily crawled to the edge of the bed, James quickly sat up and pulled her down onto the floor, he rolled over her. She laid under him, her arms wrapped around his neck, they kissed strongly, she pulled his shirt over his head, and off of his body.

He sat up and began to unbuckle his belt, when he caught he trying to take off her shirt, he slid his hands down her body, and pulled her shirt over and off of her. She unclasped her bra as he took off his pants. As they held close, she kissed him softly on his neck, and began to suck on his nipples slowly, she looked up and they began to kiss again.

"James, wake up!" Lily yelled, James became conscious again, he pulled the pillow off of his face, he fixed his glasses, "Finally you're awake, I called you for like five minutes, were you asleep?" he nodded, he didn't want to admit to the fantasy.

"Well this is just so nice of you to throw a pillow at me." she smiled, "Why'd you do it anyways?" he sat next to her on the bed, she shrugged at his question.

"Bored." she smiled evily, and laid back again, Lily pulled out her wand again and turned out the lights. She snuggled close into the several other pillows; closing her eyes for a minute or two she yawned and slowly fell asleep, without thinking that James was still there.

He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking, he wanted to tell her how much he cared for her, no matter how brave he was, he just couldn't do it. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had always told him to tell her and get over it.

He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep, something in her reflex's pulled on his shirt, she soon tugged hard enough to pull him down next to her, she snuggled up close to him, breathing in his scent of fresh cologne, into her thoughts, into her dreams. He stroked her hair, she sighed. He fell asleep laying beside her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Now wasn't that a surprise about the house-elf being the one in there, I think it's cool, I don't know what you think... I really like how I did the ending, isn't it just cute? I love writing this story for you guys, and getting reviews, I am especially happy at the good feedback I am getting because this is my first story, by myself that is.... Thanx, don't forget to R & R!!**


	4. Of Falling, and Falling, and Falling Aga...

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!!!**

**A/N: Thanx a lot again for the reviews, it means a lot to me, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, it has been so hard to try and keep my grades up, get ready for competitions in Color Guard, and get ready for trying out for an Honor Choir for a college, but grrr, I hate being a Freshman in High School. Don't forget to R & R!!!**

**CHAPTER 4...**

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke slowly, it had to be around noon. The birds were singing, and the sun shone through the windows and across the room, Lily looked at James' bed, he wasn't there, she had a weird feeling that something was breathing on her neck. Turning around slowly, as to not make any sudden moves, she found James sleeping besides her, she screamed and began to roll off the bed, James quickly woke up to her voice, and reached out a hand, and grasped hers before she hit the ground, but at the speed she went, he could not hold her body weight.

She fell on her back and onto the ground, he still had hold of her hand and fell along with her, he landed flat on top of her, their lops touched. A spark was lit between them, their lips slowly apart. Lily laid there, stunned as to what was going on, "Get off me, it's hard to breathe down here." he sulkily climbed off her.

"Sorry, I tried to catch you, but fell too." he shrugged.

"Well, it looked and felt wrong, but I don't think you meant to..."she frowned. "So what were you doing on my bed anyways?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I uh, well I was um, slooping, wait slooping isn't a word," he stuttered, turning red in the face, "Sleeping, yes I was sleeping." he piped up.

"No, I never would have guessed!" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You are so mean to me." he picked you a pillow and carelessly tossed it at her, she tried to catch it before it hit her in the face. They laughed.

"I'm sorry." she said putting a finger to her chin, pretending to think about everything he was saying.

"No you're not." he smiled, she looked at him and smiled knowingly.

"You're right, I'm not." they laughed and began to wrestle, he was winning, then something struck his mind, "Let her win." he began to lose, she in no time pinned him to the ground. She sat there on the ground, sitting on his stomach, she held both of his arms above his head, his glasses were askew. He smiled up at her.

"What are you doing?" yelled the little voice in her head, "You're on top of him for merlin's sake, he let you win, you are falling in his trap!" Lily slowly got up off of James, she decided to do a little dance instead.

"Oh yeah, I won, I am the best!" she sang, while dancing around the room, suddenly she stopped at the sound of a window breaking down stairs. They grabbed their wands and quickly ran down the stairs. Quite a few house-elves were scrambling around to find the sound.

"How many house-elves do you have?" Lily tried to count them running by, but failed miserably.

"76, but they're not slaves, like you would find at the Malfoy's; nope, they get clothes, and we pay them too. They love it here, an refuse to leave." he said. Lily raised her eyebrows a little, she had never heard or seen anyone be so nice to little house-elves, except for maybe Dumbledore, but he had always asked for socks for Christmas. It was clear that he was a different story.

Finally James stopped in front of a shattered window, a large rock laid on the ground, a note tied to it, he pulled the note off and opened it, she rushed to his side, and read over his shoulder.

_We know where you're staying mudblood, and we'll get you, in time. Have fun while you can._

James reread the note a few times through, "Friends of yours?" he asked raising his eyebrows, she grabbed the note out of his hands and read it herself.

"Um, no, there's something else that I need to tell you." she rubbed her eyes tried and frustrated like.

"Well, what is it?" he asked impatiently, quite a few house-elves gathered around by their feel, listening intently.

"I not only ran away because of my sister," she paused finally looking up at him for a second, then down at her feet.

"AND..."the house-elves found no interest and began to leave.

"Well at least 6 or 7 men or whatever, broke into my house and were apparently trying to kidnap me or something, and I think they followed me." James stared at her, trying to take in everything she had said, since she said it really fast. She rolled her eyes and tried to turn around and go back upstairs, and in doing so, slipped on the glass, cutting her bare feet, she had fallen backwards. Her hands behind her, her left hand slipped, a large shard of sharp glass went through her hand, piercing it.

Lily's eyes widened, she chocked back her screams, and let her tears flow willingly. James pulled out his wand and fixed the window, he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, a few house-elves followed, cleaning up specks of blood that fell to the floor, he sat her down on a counter by the sink, the elves cleaned her feet, with that, it seemed that they healed along with it. James held her wrist, as to cut off blood blow, and smiled shakily down at her, she had stopped crying for the moment.

"I want you to grip my shoulder as tight as you can, and of course with your free hand. Now this is going to hurt," he said gently, she placed her right hand on his shoulder, she was digging her finger nails into his shoulder, her knuckles were turning white.

Still holding onto her wrist, he ignored the small pain that her fingernails were causing. He pinched the large side of the glass, she bit her lower lip. James whistled a weird and happy tune, only to catch her off guard, then pulled the glass shard out of her hand, and tossed it across the room and into the garbage. He tore off the bottom of his shirt and tied it around her hand. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at a cloth across the room, "accio," was his simple word, and the cloth flew across the room into his open hand, he walked to the sink, and soaked it with water.

Washing his hands and began to clean up Lily's arm and hands, "There, all better now. Shall we?" he held out both hands for her to take, she placed her hands in his. An electric shock was sent through their entire bodies. He tried to pull away, but in the process fell backwards, pulling her down with him. He managed to keep his head from hitting the ground. (A/N: Yes, you people probably think this is now losing its spark like it had in the beginning, but sorry, I need help, they really need to stop falling over....) Lily laid on top of him, when their lips accidently met, they sat there, their mouths opening and closing, her tongue gliding in and out of his mouth, the tension of the kiss building.

They suddenly stopped as the doorbell rang, they pulled part, Lily showed the slightest look of disappointment on her face. James sighed, the sound of annoyance in his voice. Lily climbed off of him, holding out her hands, he grabbed them, and pulled himself off the floor. "Come on, let's answer the door." he said walking into the front room.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, well, well, I wonder who that could be at the door...Hmmm, I don't really like this chapter, it is one of my least favorite chapters. But of course, I had fun writing it for you, even though it took me forever. I don't know when I will be setting up the next chapter, but it will probably be after Halloween, seeing as there is a lot of stuff going on that I have no time to cope with, but it depends on what I have for time.... Thanx for the reviews, don't forget to R & R!!!**


	5. Of Yelling and Slapping

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!!!**

**A/N: Well Treasure Valley Honor Choir is over for this year, and I am greatly saddened by it, but it is time to get moving, but at the moment it isn't going to be easy to get my grades up, especially because of my short attention span, but oh well. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter, I am trying to keep reviewing as much as I possibly can, but it isn't that easy. Well hope you have fun reading this chapter, and don't forget to R & R!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As they answered the door, Lily sighedin slight anger as they pushed their way into the house as if they lived there. Sirius, Remus, and Peter, the others of course. James wasn't surprised to see them there, Lily stood there with her mouth open, and watched as they filed in the house.

"So Prongs ol' boy, are you ready for the full moo-n?" Sirius turned to see Lily watching them by the door, " Can we help you?" he turned to James questioningly. "What is she doing here?" Sirius pointed behind him.

"She's staying for the month, she ran away from home, something you should understand, right?" James raised his eyebrows. "Just drop the subject about full moon, I might be able to come, but I might not, I haven't decided yet." Sirius' jaw dropped, Remus had looked horror stricken, Peter looked around as if trying to find something to say.

"Um, James can I speak with you, out in the hall, please?" Lily pulled James out of the room and into the halls. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming over!" she snapped, he shrugged as if he didn't know.

"Well I really wasn't expecting you, so I just kinda forgot, I guess." he didn't look like he had forgotten.

"I swear Potter, that is on of the most irresponsible things you've done yet, now they're going to think that I'm sleeping with you!" she shouted.

"Well, we fell asleep together in the same bed, sowe technically did," he paused, she was getting red in the face, Remus stepped into the hall standing quietly at the doorway watching them.

"I hate you." she whispered, then slapped him hard across the face, creating a large snap that filled the air, Remus flinched as if he was hit in the face too. Lily turned on her heal and smiled a pissed smile to Remus, and stormed up toher andJames' bedroom.

Sirius and Peter had entered the hall, no shorter than when she left, James stood stunned, unable to move, a large print on his cheek, large, red, and threatening. You know, I think she's starting to fancy you." Sirius said with a disappointed smirk.

"What are you talking about, you know as well as I do, that she hates me." James said gloomily, turning to face them.

"Exactly, neither of us know if she really does hate you, or if it's just a game."Sirius smirked, Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius' philosophy.

"You know James, for once, Sirius might be right, I mean, think of the possibilities...She came to you first out of all of her friends and is staying here for the rest of the summer, unsupervised..." Remus smiled, "We can't stay very long, we only stopped by to umm, wait for full moon, it's only three nights away, you have time to think about it by then, but after that, we have to leave." Remus looked up the stairs, hoping Lily wasn't listening.

"Okay, well I will have to wait till she is completely asleep before I can leave on full moon night, cause she's kinda on the edge. Besides, Sam, Rachel, and Allie (A/N: I switched the name from being Andi to Allie, for the time being.) Are gone on vacation, so she just came over here." he shrugged. They walked into the living room, and sat quietly for a while, until Sirius broke the silence.

"So why is she here?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"She ran away, but the rest is mainly because of her sister and parents, but I can't tell you the rest, I promised to her. And I don't plan on making her any more mad, she is really ticked off right now." James shrugged again.

"Ah, she'll get over it, she always does, sooner or later, but right now, she'll just, I don't know, I never really liked her, or her attitude." Sirius instigated out loud, Remus shushed him, and looked in the direction of the stairs.

"Gosh, can't you ever be quiet, she might hear you, loud mouth!" Remus picked up at pillow beside him and threw it at Sirius who caught it between his teeth.

"Oh you guys, I promised Lily I would get her stuff from her house today, it's Sunday, and Lily's sister is probably gone on her honey moon, and hopefully her parents are at church. So I think no one is there, hopefully." James said, shaking his head at what Sirius had done. "So, who'll go with me?" everyone went quiet.

"I'll stay, you know, just to calm her down, you three should go." Remus looked around at everyone in the room.

"Alright, thanks, you can help yourself to anything if you want." James, Sirius, and Peter got up and soon left, walking a while to Lily's home.

After a few minuted, Remus walked to the edge of the stairs, and slowly walked up, Lily was coming down, when she spotted Remus, they smiled at one another. "Hey there Lily, are you still mad at James, if so you shouldn't be, because he had no idea you were coming." Remus said gently, she came down, and sat on the same step next to him, she was in the clothes from before. Remus yawned, he seemed tired. She could see it in his eyes, and very pale, and he had bags under his eyes. "So why aren't you at Allie or Sam's house? Wait, never mind, they're on vacation. What about Rachel, isn't she home." Lily shook her head no.

"Besides, no way in hell am I going to stay home, after my parents see our house, and my broken window, they're gonna kill me. Wait, did James go to get my stuff?" Remus nodded, Lily looked at the door, "Will you go with me to get them back, I don't want to put them in danger, my parents aren't really fond of the idea of me being a witch, so this isn't good." The two jumped up and walked out the door. Walking for a while, the others were no where to be found, they were close to her house. Lily and Remus stopped at the sound of a loud scream, which made the two run as fast as they could.

As they got into the house, Lily had looked around to see how badly to house was messed up inside, pictures of her were torn and shredded, papers, books, and anything was thrown around carelessly. "Mum, dad?" Lily called. She walked into the kitchen to find two large toads, one was fatter than the other, and one seemed to have a large neck, on the floor, and her mom and dad huddled in the corner. James, Sirius, and Peter held out their wands facing them.

"Lily get away from their, we're being attacked like last night!" Her mother screamed, Lily looked at the boys and gave them evil glares, they put their wands away.

"I tell you to get my stuff, and this is what you do, how could you, this is so stupid, Potter you should have just, oh my gosh this is-"she was stopped as her father came close to her, his face was reddened with anger.

"Lily, how could you run away, people destroyed your sisters wedding, and because you have to be a witch," he paused, "and your room is going to get you into some serious labor for the rest of the summer," she glared at him.

"I don't care, you can take my life for all I care, I hate you and I hate you, and I especially hate you," she pointed to her family, "I would rather be locked-" her father slapped her with the back of his hand, which threw her to the ground, Remus caught her and stood her back on her feet, tears stained her face, "Don't you dare ever touch me again, or it will be the last thing you ever do!" she threatened, her eyes flashed dangerously. She ran up to her room and grabbed her white cat, and Remus went to find her trunk, the other boys left the house, and waited outside. As Lily was leaving the house, she turned back around, pulling out her wand, and turned her sister and Vernon back to normal. Then slammed the living room door, on her way out.

"Gosh, I never knew you had it that bad at home, it's a good thing we turned them into toads, but we didn't get to finish the job, too bad." said James, the five of them began walking back to James' house, quietly. Lily stroked her cats white fur, he purred happily.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well this chapter was pretty interesting to do, it was kinda boring, it will get better I swear. But I don't know, I like this chapter a lot too, so, can't really decide. Hope everything turns out fine for Lily, I don't know, I have been thinking that one of Lily's friends come home early...never mind you'll just have to find out on your own later, sorry. I am sure you are all happy to know that this chapter doesn't end with a cliff hanger. Well don't forget to review!!**


	6. Of Food and Good News

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!!!**

**A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews, it does mean a lot to me, all of you guys mean a lot to me, things are going to keep going up hill and down hill from here, but in one of the later chapters it is gonna get really bad, like on the full moo-n, oops, I almost let it slip, sometimes I have a big mouth like Sirius I guess you might say...but I can't say no more... Just R & R!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6:**

As they got back to James' house, everyone was quiet, the cat in Lily's arms was asleep, purring loudly, she set him down on the floor, where he slept cozily.

"So, does anyone want some tea, or anything, I would be glad to make anything, please,"James said, feeling the tension between every word he had said. No one answered, everyone sat down, the cat jumped up and sat next to Lily, who was somewhat purposely zoning out for the moment. Suddenly everyone and everything became silent, and everyone began to stare at Lily, who was talking to herself (quite loudly, I must say).

"Lily, are you-"Remus began but was cut off.

"Listen, I don't wanna talk about it, alright, yeah my family was so happy when I became a witch, but that only lasted till 5th year, and ever since I guess my family and I have lost touch." she snapped, and then went quiet.

A few hours later, the guys were playing a game of exploding snap, Lily watched in amusement as the boys had scared off the cat when the cards had exploded for the first match.

"Anyone hungry, cause I sure am!" told Sirius in a loud voice, the tension of everything

was gone finally, everyone raised their hands in anticipation. "Yeah, now I have a lot of cooking to do, thank Merlin that my cousin Narcissa had taught me how to cook! Lil's you can play my hand, or the game don't work!" Lily nodded.

"Alright, well I don't know how to play very well so you guys are going to have to teach me through it!" she smiled shyly.

"AH HA!" Sirius yelled from with in the kitchen, "SHE DOESN'T KNOW EVERYTHING, SHE IS MORTAL, ooh let me see if she really is really real." Sirius ran into the living room with a huge grin on his face, everyone including Lily was laughing. Sirius knelt down beside her and looked her over, she gave him a weird look, "let me see your arm," she did as she was told, "and tell me if this hurts." he pinched her hard on the arm, she shrieked out and Sirius stood up in triumph, "YES IT IS TRUE, SHE IS MORTAL!"Sirius ran back into the kitchen screaming at the top of his lungs, everyone was laughing and paying no attention to the game, which moments later had just exploded, scaring everyone in the room.

"Uh-oh, it took us so long to make a move it exploded, so it's your turn Lil,"Remus stated, while she was slowly making moves, the three, (A/N: at first I had put 2, but I forgot about Peter, so three it is, but not for long.) of them had coached her every move, and she soon began to get the hang of it. After a while the game had ended with Remus being victorious. Lily congratulated him, and the others had smiled at her kindness.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Sirius screamed in the kitchen, there were many sounds of rustling, things like pots and pans hitting the floor, the sizzling of food scattering, smoke began to file out of the kitchen, everyone ran in James pulled out his wand, and distinguished the fire emitting from the stove, everything was soon cleaned up with a wave of his wand.

"What happened?" Remus asked looking around at the newly cleaned room.

"An owl, carrying three letters flew in through the open window, didn't stop and it ran into me, and I dropped the pan close to me feet, and then something fell on the burner, and it started a small fire, but your letters are okay." He handed Lily, James, and Remus each a letter.

"Oh my gosh, I hope this is what I think this is!!" Lily quickly tore open the letter and read through it:

_Miss Evans,_

_We are please to inform you that your hard work and wonderful grades has put us to decide that you are to respect the responsibility of being Head Girl for your last year here with us at Hogwarts. Congratulation, we are excited to see you at the beginning of term. Below are listed of all the prefects within each house, and Head Boy._

_Assistant Head Mistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Lily screamed in happiness, "I made Head Girl, I made Head Girl!!" she screamed, jumping up and down, she didn't even check to see who the prefects were or the Head Boy was. James and Remus had both opened their letters and read through them.

"Well I made Prefect again, hmm." Remus continued to read his extended letter, which was quite large.

"What's your letter say James?" Peter squeaked from a corner. James stared at his letter in aw.

"I-I made Head Boy," he pulled out the badge from the envelope and looked at the shiny form; HB was written in shiny gold letters, he couldn't help but stare at it. Lily pulled out her badge out too, it was the same except for it said HG.

"Congrats, this is such a huge surprise, I had always thought that Remus here would've been Head Boy, no offence James." Sirius said in somewhat shock. James, Lily, and Remus weren't paying attention to anything.

"Alright then, how about we just go out for dinner then," Peter suggested, everyone looked up and smiled.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it ended kinda too soon, but if I didn't put this up soon, then I wouldn't be able to for a while because I am so busy getting a song ready for the Talent Show, concert, and flag team, grr, I am just so busy, if you get my drift...**


	7. Of Dragons and Cutting

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!!!**

**A/N: I guess that I am doing better than I thought, I have been writing down things, and then putting them up in no time, well kinda anyway. Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter, it is kinda eventful, somewhat...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

They came back a few hours later, laughing, and talking about something like dragon eggs, when the eggs hatch, and how sometimes they look similar to vomit.

"Well I don't know, the baby Horn-back dragon looks a lot like a large fuzzy pig, mainly because of its size and color." Remus laughed at what he said.

"Well if you ask me, can we please stop talking about this, it is kinda disgusting." Lily asked, soon that conversation was gone, and everyone began talking about what new things to expect at Hogwarts.

"Hm, it's going to be a lot different with how you two have "magically" became friends." Sirius laughed, everyone smiled at them.

"Well we kinda have to be, seeing as we share quarters for just about the whole year," everyone was confused at what she said, "James and I share a common room, our rooms are separate , and our bathrooms have entrances in our rooms, but technically we're living together for most of the year, and one month in the Gryffindor tower, until we get settled in. But quite frankly, I'm just wanting to see everyone," she had a dizzying intellect, but it only took the guys a few minutes to catch up on what she had just said.

"I can't wait to meet all the little first years, oh they are going to be so much fun to prank." Sirius laughed evily, he gave James a high-five, then into a hand-shake of some sort, Lily didn't fancy this at all.

"No, no pranks, if you do anything as bad as last year James, they'll take your badge away!" Lily pressed. "And if I find out that anyone of you have done something I have to take points and/or put you in detention." She looked serious.

"Okay, then we won't let you find out, it won't be too hard to keep a secret, we're the best secret keepers ever!" Sirius boasted.

"Really, well I know a secret too, and no one told me, I found out on my own." She said slyly, everyone was soon trying to make her tell, matter what, she wouldn't tell. "I'll tell you in time, but right now I can't." she blinked, looking at everyone for a brief moment, then her eyes landed on Remus, they didn't stay there for long, for she turned around in a swish of her red hair. No one said anything more, and continued walking; what they hadn't noticed from before, was how serious her face had been at that time.

They pulled her trunk up the stairs to Lily and James' bedroom, "Um, if you guys want, I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bedroom," James smiled at her volunteering.

"No you should take it, it's only fair." everyone agreed. She smiled as they reached the room. The boys ran out of the room and raced down stairs, Sirius was victorious, (that somewhat rhymed?) Lily slowly came down stairs, everyone looked up, "Ahh, it's the princess, my lady!" James smiled holding out his left hand, she smiled and placed her right hand in his left, everyone stopped. Lily didn't know why or what they were staring at, but she thought about her wrist. Long red streaks up and down, from side to side of cuts that stood out on her arm, James held tight to her wrist, till she struggled out of his groups, she cradled her arm.

"What happened Lily," Sirius tilted his head, much like a dog would.

"I-it was my c-cat." she struggled to say, she looked down at the floor. Everyone stared at her.

"Well it's um, pretty late, maybe we should go to bed." James said looking at Lily very sternly, she turned away and ran back upstairs, not looking back. James turned to the guys, "We can't mention anything, Remus, maybe you should talk to her, you're good at that."

"Are you saying I have a gay personality, so it makes it easier to talk to girls?!" Remus snapped.

"No, he's just saying that you're more in touch with your feminine side!" Sirius snapped back, "No, he just wants you to talk, she'll get mad if Prongs says something." everyone looked surprised, usually Remus was the smart one.

"Okay, I will later, just never say that again Padfoot, if you do, I'll kill you." Remus laughed.

"I'm bored, let's pull out the map, and see what's going on at Hogwarts." James said pulling a bit of folded parchment out of his pocket, along with his wand too. He pointed it at the map, and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" and words along with pictures began to appear on the parchment. Everyone was rushing around the school and trying to get things prepared for the start of term."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes it is kinda sudden, and it probably left you all in a heap of questions, but it will soon all come to end, but yeah, hope you liked it. I have some pretty large scratches from my cat, but I really pissed him off that day, so it was my fault...lol. Please read and review, please, please, please!!!!**


	8. Of Questions and Pictures

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!!!**

**A/N: Yes, questions will be answered. Sorry to disappoint most of you, but yes, Lily is a cutter, and if it turns it to horrible, then I am terribly, terribly sorry, it is just a foreshadowing of what might happen later. But not for long, Remus will take care of it all, since he always does. But to confirm your questions yes she is, it is just a foreshadowing of what might happen later. And maybe a few of you just want to rack at me because I put her in Gryffindor, but in my story it would only fit, just like my other story Siriusly James, that me and Kassie are writing, we put her in Gryffindor, but just for the common good of the story. Hopefully you guys liked last chapter and this one. I was thinking of also adding another girl in the 7th year girls Gryffindor dorm room, along with Lily, Rachel, Allie, and Sam, her name will be Robyn, hope she seems a good character. She is Frank Longbottom's little sister... Well don't forget to R & R!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Later that night it was around 3 o' clock, Remus crept upstairs quietly, most of the lights were out except on the stairs, the door was slightly opened, he opened it more for him to fit through. He looked at Lily sleeping, the cat was snuggled up on the pillow by her head. A white cloth covered her right arm, he slowly lifted it, and was shocked to find that there were two more deep gashes, they were etched into an "x" Remus sighed. "What was she thinking that made her lie, an do this?" Remus thought, he crept into the bathroom, the cloth in hand, it was soaked in her blood, it had to be hers, it had LE written in emerald green letters.

He walked towards the bathroom to door was shut, he opened it and turned on the light, he looked around to make sure he wouldn't wake Lily. On the floor, on the sink, blood, every where, very thick. Looking around the entire bathroom, until he stopped, something was there that shouldn't have been. It was a blade. A small razor, under the trash can, "She apparently became to weak to clean it up" he whispered, pulling out his wand, "Scurgify" it cleaned up by itself. He then walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light and closed the door. He walked over to Lily's bed and woke her slowly.

"Remus? What's going on, what time is it? Is something wrong?" she sat up, the cat remained asleep.

"Yes something is wrong, what's going with you that can be so bad?" she looked confused.

"What are you talking about? What time is it?" she was talking louder than need be.

"It's around 3 o'clock." he held up the cloth to answer her first question. "Lily, I want the truth, are you cutting?!" he said sternly.

"It's none of your business what I do and don't!" she snapped at him.

"It is too my business when my friend when my friend is hurting herself!" he sat down on the edge of her bed beside her. "Now tell me the truth, are you or not," he finished softly.

"N-yes, I have. It-it just helps me let out when I can't get anything out. When something bad happens I just want to-" she began but couldn't finish with the word "cut."

"You just want to...cut?" he asked slowly, tears began to form in her eyes, she nodded. He held out his hand, she placed her wrist in his. He looked it over, she looked from her arm to him.

"It just also helps get rid of the pain and hurt." she said quietly.

"You don't even know about the pain." she looked up, the tears gone.

"No, apparently not, but you would..."he looked up surprised and confused at the same time.

"What do you mean...by...that?" he said slowly.

She didn't answer at first, which kind of scared him, he had and idea that she was talking about his..."Nothing, nothing at all." He pushed the thought aside, he couldn't talk about that, not now.

"Sone of them are pretty deep, and you're still bleeding." he placed the cloth over her hand, "Why do you use this cloth, it's very pretty, like you." Remus looked at her and smiled, "And I mean that on friendly terms, seeing as I have a girlfriend." she smiled back.

"Why thank you, but who are you dating?" She turned her head.

"Well, er, it's Rachel," he stopped.

"The same Rachel in my dorm?" Her voice began to change to a "why" kind of tone.

"Yes." he was wondering where she was going with this.

"You do know she is kind of a slut, don't you. She isn't in it for the relationship, only for the sex and money." she said a little quietly. "Yes, she's my friend, and I love her to death, but I don't want you to get into something bad, another guy is probably gonna get angry and come after you." she said carefully.

"I don't care, besides, I have three of the best friends who would do anything, and I mean anything for our friendship." he smiled happily and very proud of himself.

"You'll all seem to have a tight friendship, so do the girls and I, but we don't always." she looked down at her hands. Remus pulled out his wand and quickly cleaned the cloth. It was now white and back to as if it were never used before.

"Alright well, if you need someone to talk too, come to me, I'll listen." he smiled. She had a twinkle in her eyes that Remus often found in Dumbledore.

"Same to you Remus, I'll be there." she smiled back. The look she gave him through her eyes were sending chills up and down his spine.

"Well, it's pretty late, maybe we should go to bed." She nodded, he left the room after saying "goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Lily slowly woke up, she looked out the window, it was bright, sunny, and all together a beautiful day. Her cat beside her still laid asleep. She could smell bacon, ham, eggs, and toast, cooking. The smell filled the air. Getting out of bed, she looked at the cloth she must have dropped. She looked at her wrist, which was cut up, the blood was dry, and began to scar. She knew they would soon disappear, and never be seen again. 

She opened her trunk and looked through her clothes, she found her flip flop sandals, and picked out a pair of shorts and a blue tank top. She took a shower and changed in peace. She quietly walked downstairs and smelt the food. But something was different, it was quiet throughout the entire house. She walked into the kitchen where a plate of untouched food sat on the table, still fresh. There was a note beside it, addressed to her. She opened it and found that it was Remus' hand writing.

"_Lily,_

_We're out, We're going to be gone for a couple of hours, hope you enjoy your breakfast, we'll see you later today._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus._"

She smiled at his note, she folded it back up and put it back down. She ate and in no time finished, she put the dishes in the sink. She began to get bored, she had nothing to do, so decided to look for portraits. Which weren't very hard to find, there were pictures of James and his...wife? No, his dad, his dad had brown eyes, James had his mothers eyes. His parents wedding picture was among her favorites. But they had to be at least 18 or 19. It was so funny how much James looked like his dad, and yet his crystal blue eyes stuck out more that anything. She remembered hearing James talking about his family, and how only one boy child is ever born into the Potter family.

Just one boy with traits passed down to them by their fathers and have eyes like their mothers. For that time being she had thrown it aside, but the thought of First Year was now coming back to her.

She smiled as she found a baby picture of James, it had to be painted in since in the 1960's there were no color pictures, but all the same it was cute. He was cute, while with the little hair he had, stood on end everywhere. He wore a baby blue t-shirt and his diaper moved along with him, he would squirm, seeing the picture move placed a better effect on the scene. She laughed, he had to be about a year old or so.

She spent at least a half-hour looking at pictures, then the hall was empty. "Well I know a little about his past." but after he was about 7, his parents had vanished from the pictures. It was much like her, only her parents were gone after she was 13. She walked back down the hall, the portraits waved and smiled at her, except for one picture of James, it was his 6th year portrait, it blew a kiss at her, she blushed and smiled as she walked to the end. There were many amazing things in the house, Lily didn't understand why he never talked about it.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for making everyone of you wait, this chapter may be a little boring, but it is the best I could do in such a short time, if you read carefully there are a few things that may have to do with later chapters. But this chapter is a gift to all of you, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! But I will leave you with a few questions to just have fun with! **

**Q # 1: What is up with James and Lily's parents?**

**Q # 2: What does Lily know that Remus doesn't?**

**Well I love all you guys for everything so far!!! Happy holidays!**


	9. Of House Elves and The Closet

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!!!**

**A/N: You are all probably wondering where I have gone, no where indeed, like with my finals, that's for sure. Sorry I haven't written in a while, but no I am not dead. I would like to thank these people for trying to answer my little time consuming/plot included questions: ydole3343, and Piscean Wisdom, thanks so much for answering my questions, even though the most obvious one has to do with the second question. LoL, but isn't it sweet? Well I will go on with the story.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9:**

While looking around and up at the ceiling, she tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Oh no miss, I am terribly sorry." Squeaked a house elf. Lily looked stood up and looked down at Pixie.

"Pixie, it's okay, I wasn't looking at where I was going, sorry I knocked you over." Lily tried to help her up, who shooed her away.

"It's quite alright miss. You are a guest, it is our pleasure to help you, not the other way around." Lily laughed, this was the most interesting house elf she had ever seen before. "Well miss, it is time for Pixie to get to work cleaning." Lily waved goodbye.

Something large crashed through a window in the kitchen, Lily pulled out her wand out from the back pocket of her jean shorts and ran into the kitchen. There on the floor laid and owl unconscious, a letter in its beak, she first cleaned the floor, seeing as there was glass all over. She steadily walked over to the owl, it looked familiar. She picked up the letter and read that it was addressed to her. She opened the letter and read with a smile.

_Lily,_

_Hello there Lils, I just got back from America, Sam got back from vacation too. Robyn and I met up in America some place in New York, it was the place called the World Trade Center, it was very tall, it was perfect. She came home with me so she say's hi! Rachel is coming back tomorrow. Well to get to the chase, at Robyn's house in Bristol we are having a two day sleep over, hopefully you can come, it starts tomorrow when Rachel gets back. Well hope you can come, much love,_

_Allie._

Lily smiled, her best friends were throwing a party, Lily wondered if James would mind if she left. She sat and waited for the owl to wake, which only took a few minutes, she fed and watered the owl. It soon was ready to leave, she opened the window and it flew off.

She ran up to her room and cleaned up her stuff out of the bathroom. She stopped suddenly, bending down, she lifted the trash can and saw the sparkling of the razor. She hesitated before she picked it up, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her heart was racing a mile a second, she put the blade against the skin of her wrist. She pulled away quickly, hearing James' voice call out that they were home, she ran back into her room. Quickly she stuffed the razor away in her trunk.

"Hey there Lily." James came into the room looking very hot.

"You don't know how to knock do you?" Lily sighed.

"Well this is my house, and you are in it. So I see no need for me to knock. And I can do anything to anything and/or anyone within it." he said rocking back and forth on his feet.

"He has a point you know. Well, you might wanna get running then." Remus and everyone else had evil grins on their faces.

"What're you gonna do to me?" She stood up straight, she pulled her hair behind her ears.

"You don't wanna find out." James smiled." We'll give you about five minutes to run and hide." she slowly ran out of the room, wondering what was going to happen and fearing the thought all the same.

"So Prongs, what're we going to do to her?"Sirius smiled evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"Well...here's what we're gonna do..." he whispered to them the plan as quiet as possible.

* * *

"I have to hide, but where?!?" she looked around. And found a house elf, it wasn't Pixie, he seemed older and had more hair growing out of his ears. "Can you help me, uh um, who are you?" she quickly added.

"Tuptim, miss, what do you need help with?" he said kind of slowly.

"Where is a good place to hide, and hurry!" she said urgently.

"Oh, come right this way." he quickly took her to a place she was not familiar with, she had to go down several stairs, until finally they reached the basement, he pulled her over to a closet and quickly stuffed her in there and shut the door. For some reason the door locked keeping her enclosed within it. Tuptim didn't notice, and walked back upstiars, and accidently ran into the boys.

"Hello master." Tuptim smiled slightly.

"You don't know where Lily is do you? We've looked everywhere for her." James asked.

"Man, you are such a fucking cheater, no wonder we won all those Quidditch matches." Sirius spoke looking down at the house elf.

"Shut the hell up man, it's only fair." James threw back at him.

"Oh, that pretty girl, fiery red hair, pretty green eyes, about this height," he reached at far as he could, but it still wasn't enough.

"Yes, where is she." James said fast.

"Hmm, never heard of her." The Tuptim tried to walk away. James picked him up by the clothes.

"Don't give me that, where is she?"

"I led her downstairs, and into the closet." he said calmly.

"You did what?!" James yelled, "Do you know what the fuck you just did, there's a boggart in there, oh shit!" James yelled, running downstairs. Everyone following closely behind.

* * *

It was a pretty large closet, she hadn't reached the back of it yet, she was searching for the light switch, until she felt like something was staring at her. Then she continued the search faster. She paused as she found the light switch; she flipped it, and screamed to see something or someone staring at her, the skin was white, like death white, it was bald, and had a wicked smile on its face, the eyes were wide along with the smile, it's teeth were fangs, but they were rotten and decayed, it reached out an arm, (A/N:Think of Samara from The Ring, and The Grudge). It was wearing a cloak, a black cloak.

It floated its way closer to her, she sank near a corner, screaming for help. She pounded on the door. The creature/human thing rolled its eyes in the back of its head, and under, and into its normal spot, slowly. It made its way over to her, and reached out for her.


	10. Of The Band and The Bus

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!!!**

**A/N: Wow, hahaha, I am so evil for leaving you in this total unhappiness about the cliffy. The reason for the boggart has a sort of big part with in the plot, and I give Kassie credit for the boggart idea because she scared the living hell out of me with a stupid vision that popped in her head one night, then decided to tell me about it. Freaking loser! Hopefully you all like this chapter, some things are going to get really crazy here for a while, but yeah, hope you like it. But after the party, James is going to get a little heated, and stuff will happen.**

**Too answer a question I saw: DustBunny907-No I have not seen Anna and the King, it was just a name that I thought would be very interesting, considering I think with all the house elves, they would run out of names like Winky, Dobby, Pixie, and so one, so like J.K. Rowling I decided to use a name that was quite different than the others just to keep my brain from exploding. But in other words, thank you for taking consideration in the name I decided for him. But Tuptim is just a misunderstood house elf who doesn't always get things straight the first time around(mainly because he is so old.) But thank you for asking me a question!!!**

**Thoughts for later: My thoughts is to "_get rid"_ of one of the characters later. But you won't know why. Lily and James fluff-stuff will go one, perhaps another fantasy? Later on things will get really sad, perhaps...**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Band and The Bus**

As they reached the closet, they heard her screaming. Trying to open and unlock the door was impossible, even with magic, (or the key). But the task was becoming even more difficult with the very ruff sounds and when the light was suddenly broken and the closet door shook.

"Shit man, it sounds like lions in there," Sirius jumped back.

"I'm in so much fucking trouble if we can't get her out of there!!" James yelled, he ran his hands through his hair nervously. He was white in the face, and was shaking quite noticeably. Suddenly the closet rattled, and Lily stopped screaming. They waited for a few seconds, the closet door unlocked by itself and something large hit the door.

James quickly opened the door and Lily fell, James barley caught her before she hit the groung, he sat on his knees, she was unconscious. The boggart came out, saw Remus, (you got the idea) James pulled Lily away from the closed, and Remus got rid of the boggart. Lily had several cuts and bruises all over her body, especially on her arms and legs. Everyone was dead silent.

"Go get me a cold damp washcloth!" James shouted, Peter hurriedly ran upstairs to get a washcloth.

"Remind me again why we keep a boggart?" Remus tilted his head.

"I don't remember, but Peter better hurry the hell up!" James began to get angry.

"Wormtail, hurry up, dammit!" Sirius shouted. Peter began to go down the steps when Sirius shouted, causing him to fall down the stairs, he landed on his back, he seemed to be fine, he lifted the cloth with a sort of stiffness in his arm, and dropped his arm to the ground as if it was a brick in water. Sirius grabbed the rag and handed it to James, he gently pressed it to her forehead and neck, and cheeks. She was still out.

"After this, we really need to get rid of the boggart, for reals, cause I told you something like this was bound to happen again, your parents are going to kill us if they find out, again." Sirius smiled guiltily. Remus nodded in agreement. Slowly Lily began to come around, the guys were silent. When she opened her eyes she began to scream, as if screaming was the only thing she could accomplish. James cradled her in his arms, and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. It wasn't easy, but she stopped screaming and crying.

She sat quiet for a while, staring at the closet, no one made a sound. Tuptim shifted, he knew he was in trouble later. He moved over to Lily, and bowed in front of her, "Sorry for that miss, Tuptim is a very bad, bad house elf, he deserves to be punished severely." Tuptim began to hit his head against the closet door.

"Dude, you really need to stop the bashing yourself thing, it's kinda sickening." Sirius stopped Tuptim from hitting himself anymore. Peter finally pulled himself from the floor, and sat down on a couch by another wall.

"Tuptim, it's fine, I never want to go back in there ever again, ever." she said in a final tone. James was still placing the cloth gently against her.

"What's your boggart look like, it seems violent." Peter said behind them.

"It's just something terrible, I never wanna see it again. Yes it is violent, look at me, it tried to kill me!" she said, her voice raising becoming a weird tone.

"Well are you okay, I think is the real question." Remus said, not wanting to get into a discussion about boggarts.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, my cuts will go away, actually they aren't even cuts, just scratches,"her voice was normal again.

"We have some bruise tonic in the bathroom." James smiled.

"But first of all I want to know," she paused, "Who the hell do you think you are keeping a boggart in the house?!" she yelled at them, "Don't you know that I could've been killed!" she yelled. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

"Better?" Remus said quickly.

"Yeah."Lily replied just as fast, "This is a very interesting day."

James ran upstairs to get the tonic, everyone got up and turned the lights up to see better. Lily's eyes went wide when a drum set, three guitars, and a few other things. There were pictures of an American rock band called KISS, Lily had heard of them very well. They were like the best band in the world. Several people had said goodbye disco, and hello Rock n' Roll!

"Nice instruments, who's are they?" Lily asked.

"Well, they're ours! Remey here plays the drums, I am lead singer (sometimes) and Peter, James, and (sometimes) I, play the base guitars, we also have electric guitars, but they're put away right now, we got in trouble with James' mom, we kinda pissed her off." Sirius scratched his head guiltily.

"How, why?" Lily asked, slowly walking over and slowly rubbing the top of the drum set.

"Well when we all come over, we play as loud as we can, mainly to piss off the boggart, well one day, we broke James' base, and it was such an expensive one that we got in trouble." Sirius looked up the stairs as James came down the steps.

"Yeah, and neither of us have forgiven you since." James smiled, "Here," he handed Lily a small vile of purple liquid.

Lily took the vile and drank the whole bottle in one gulp.

"But you should hear James play the piano, it's so cool." Peter smiled.

"Yeah, but only thanks to my uncle. He taught me how to play. The piano is in one of our living rooms." James said thinking of where it was.

"Well I better be getting ready to go, Robyn and everyone are waiting for me at Robyn's house." everyone smiled at the mention of them. The boggart shook the closet violently, which made everyone jump and begin to walk upstairs.

"Robyn, what's going on at Robyn's house?" Remus looked at Lily anxiously.

"Dude, chill you are going out with Rachel, but when is that relationship going to end?" Sirius said as if he were going to rip out his hair at the mentioning of Robyn or Rachel.

"Um, there is a sleep over, and just to let you know, please don't talk about anyone breaking up with one of my friends right in front of me." Lily put her hands on her hips.

"How long are you going to be gone?" James said rumpling his hair in a way Lily disliked.

"For two days. Is that okay?" Lily said looking around.

"Perfect, well you better go get ready, you don't want to be late." James began to push her up the stairs to her room, he noticed her bruises were gone.

She was finished packing and smiled to hear the boys singing and playing their instruments. She was surprised to hear someone playing the guitar, but didn't go watch. She walked into her bathroom, and looked herself over in the mirror. She began to think of her mom, and how life was treating her. But she wished away the thought of home, she hated home, and was hoping to never go home again. Ever...

Later, James handed her some money as Sirius called the night bus, it was pretty dark outside, as Lily walked outside, Sirius was helping John Shunpike put her trunk onto the night bus, she looked out over the hill and could see the lights of her house. Several thoughts crossed her mind, until she discarded the thoughts. She looked away and quickly walked onto the night bus. Sirius told John the directions to Robyn's house. And off they went.

"'Ello Miss Lily, so off to a party eh?" John had an annoying accent, but she learned to cope with it. "I remembe' when I was youn', always goin' off to a party an' such."

"Yes, I suppose so." She sat on a couch, and stared out the window.

"Come on Ern, we 'ave a lot of other 'ouses to go to." John sighed. "Well, sorry, but you will be one of the last to ge' off. John was pretty young, and oddly handsome, but Lily had to admit that even Lucius Malfoy had to be more attractive than him, but she kept it to herself.

She leaned her head against the window, and slowly fell asleep. Slowly she woke to John's voice, telling her to wake up. She looked out the window to see that they were almost in Bristol, but why were they stopped, "John, what's going on?" The shrunken head in the front was quietly squeaking, probably from fright.

"Someone 'as stopped us, but if they don't move then they will find themselves being part of the pavemen'. She looked out the front window, it was the same people who followed her from her house, what did they want, besides her of course. They moved to the sides of the road and the night bus had a slow start, as they slowly drove by, the men stared at her and she sank down to the floor. Soon the night bus was off like a flash again. "Well tha' was strange." John scoffed.

* * *

**A/N: That was very interesting, what is going on, why do they keep following her? Hmm, you'll find out later, if you keep reading and reviewing that is. Well here are a few questions for a while.**

**Q # 1: What might Lily's boggart be?**

**Q # 2: What might happen if "they" get too close to Lily and her friends?**

**Q # 3: Will Lily ever return home? And how long will she stay?**


	11. Of Tea and Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**A/N: Well hopefully you liked last chapter, I don't really know why, but I have to say it, but last chapter had to be one of my favorites, not my favorite, but one of them. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback I am getting, you guys are so totally wonderful!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11:...**

Within a few minutes, they were finally at Robyn's house, she said goodbye to John and Ernie, and the Night Bus drove off with a flash. As she pulled her way up to the front door, she looked herself over, then rang the doorbell. Someone came running and answered the door. It was Sam.

"Lily, what are you doing here so early? Rachel isn't here yet, she won't be till tomorrow." Sam said a little nervous that something might have happened. She let Lily in and immediately her trunk was taken by a house elf. Sam took Lily through the house, until they reached the back of the house where they heard a lot of laughing. They entered the room to find Allie, Robyn and her mother sitting and talking. Everyone looked in the door way to see Lily and Sam.

"Hi Lil, well I guess you will be staying three days then, seeing as you did get here early, but what am I saying, you are early with everything with a time line." Allie laughed. Robyn's mother tapped Allie on the shoulder playfully and stood up to greet Lily.

"Welcome home honey, it's great to have you here again. How is your mother? How is Craig?" she asked.

"Mom," Robyn said in a "be careful with what you say" type of tone.

"Oh, I am sorry, I had forgotten." Lily raised a hand to stop her.

"It's okay, seeing as I haven't been home for a few days, I've been..." she paused, hoping to see if they could guess at where she was for the past few days.

"Okay, she wants us to guess I see, you were at..." Robyn tried, "you were at...your aunts?" Lily shook her head.

"Um, were you at your sisters, since she got married." Lily stuck out her tongue in disagreement.

"I know this one is wrong but how about...Potters, his house isn't far from yours." Sam guessed. Lily raised her eyebrows, she had forgotten that Sam was very observant.

"NO WAY, POTTERS? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. Now come on tell us where you really were." Robyn said.

"Now why can't she have stayed at James'," her mother smiled. She fixed her long sleeved shirt and stared at her daughter.

"Because mom, they totally hate each other! They fight constantly, and hardly ever get along. Mainly because his big head gets in the way." Robyn laughed disbelievingly.

"Is this true?" asked her mother turning to Allie.

"Actually Mom, yes it is." they all called her mom, even though her name was Kate.

"Well, on my sisters wedding day, I just up and left, she was treating me like how Malfoy treats his house elves! So I just went to him, seeing as I didn't have an owl to see if I could stay." She didn't really want to get into why she had left in the first place. "But I also didn't have any money for the night bus, so I just walked to his house, and have been there ever since." she took a deep breath.

"How did either one of you survive?" Sam asked perplexed. Kate looked at Sam and laughed. It was so cool how Robyn looked so much like her mother, with the dark very light blonde curly hair, and the brown eyes. Sam had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Allie had dark almost black hair and hazel green eyes. Rachel the other one of them had short red hair that curled up at the ends, and blue eyes.

"I have no idea, especially since the others came over. It was such a mad house!" she laughed.

"But where is Kale?" Allie asked.

"Oh, he's still there. He'll be fine, I hope." they laughed.

"Well Lily do you want some tea, I have some made for you." Kate got up and made her way to the kitchen, in a few seconds came back with a cup full of tea. She handed her the cup and Lily smiled and took a sip of the best tea in the world.

"So how was your summer?" asked Allie. She pulled her hair behind her ears.

"It was...interesting, but do we have to talk about that?" she sighed.

"Was Denis still beating up on you." Allie asked, Lily nodded. "And your mom still hasn't kicked him out!" her eyes went big.

"Listen, the reason my mom hasn't divorced him is because she doesn't believe that he is beating up on me, and she thinks that he is the best thing that has happened since she left my dad. So there really is no reasoning her." Lily explained. Mom sighed.

"Well don't forget that you will always have a home here with us. Oh, Robyn, Frank will be home for your party," she said smiling.

"Is Alice coming too?" Robyn said half excited and upset at the same time.

"Yes, why?" Robyn sighed.

"Because, whenever she comes over, he never has time for me, all they do is make out and stuff, and now that they're engaged, it's going to be kicked up a notch!" Robyn said in a whiny voice.

"Well, don't worry, you still have us." Allie laughed, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"So, no word from dad, or the Ministry?" Lily asked wondering about Robyn's dad.

"Nope, we are still waiting to hear from either one, quite frankly I am getting kind of worried." Mom said rubbing her hands together. "Well lets not talk about that, we need some ice cream, lets go out!" she said. They all began scrambling through the house and picked out light jackets, and left walking out in the night. Laughing and singing crazy songs about stuff that made no sense what so ever! When they finally entered the ice cream shop they smiled to see a guy that they had met before in Hogsmeade. He was Mr. Zonko's son, Alex, he was quite recognizable with his spiky purple hair, and purple eyes.

"Hello ladies," he paused, "Welcome to Frozen Frenzy. Our newest flavor of ice cream is called The Leaves, with little green sprinkles shaped like leaves. Our other flavors are: Lilac Llamas, Frikin Frakin Fudge, Bodacious Bubblegum Bonanza, Rocket Ripping Rocky Road. We also have a large low-fat diet selection, including Super Slim Salami and Fat-Free Fungus. But back to the normal flavors: Makin' Magic Mud, Super Duper Chocolate Scooper, and a large selection for animal lovers: Pyranese Pancake, Kitty Kat Kiwi, Parrot Pineapple Power–well, that's about all the flavors we have. What would you like?" he said all too fast with a giant grin on his face.

"Well, well, well... Alex Zonko, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Sam asked, a smile on his face.

"Well, like you know, during the summer, business at Hogsmeade is pretty slim, so dad suggested that during the summer I stay at my aunts and work here." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"So what do you have for normal flavors?" Allie asked with a weird look on her face.

"Oh, shall I start over?" everyone said no loudly. "Well we have the normal flavors, like every other muggle ice cream shop you will find." he winked at Robyn who blushed fiercely.

"Then we will have chocolate chip swirl!" they all agreed after a few minutes. Alex got them their ice cream and served it like normal. They sat down at the tables and talked and laughed. There were some muggle families that came in, and Alex served them like he was a normal 19 year old muggle. One family Lily couldn't help but stare at, the two twin daughters held lovingly to their parents who smiled at Alex, the girls giggled when he smiled at winked at them. Lily stared so long that she had no idea that her ice cream was melting onto her hand slowly.

"Lily, Lily!" Sam tapped on her shoulder, she snapped her attention to Sam, "Your ice cream is melting." she laughed at Lily's blank face. Lily licked the oozing ice cream from her hand. But no one knew how much Lily felt alone when the "perfect" family came into view. They sat and talked for a long time till Alex came over when his shift was over. He leaned over Robyn's table and looked at her sweetly.

"So, Robyn, what do you say about you and me?" Robyn's mom tried to retain herself from laughing.

"What should I say?" she asked, glancing at her mom, who smiled and nodded.

"Well, what would you wanna say?" he smiled at her. Robyn nodded at her mom, and Alex turned and went a little weak in the knees at forgetting that her mom was there. "If it is alright with you of course." he smiled sweetly.

"I don't know, it really all depends on my daughters decision." she said, still trying not to laugh. He turned back to Robyn, and gave her a very mischievous smile.

"Sure." she smiled. He smiled and bit his lower lip happily.

"Well thanks kid, you just made my night." he took a hand and slowly ran it down her cheek as he walked away. "See ya later, see you tomorrow Mr. Castner!" he called. Then a man around his 50's came out and waved goodbye to him.

"See you tomorrow Alex." he called. The girls then cleaned up their tables and left after they paid. They walked back home laughing and mimicking Robyn, who was still dreamy about the whole thing. When they got home they stayed up pretty late, then crashed in the living room, while Kate went to bed in her room.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but school is completely crucial, it is killing me! But thank those of you who answered my questions. But I will sort of answer a question that is growing on all of your minds I am sure.**

**Q: What in the heck is up with Lily's boggart?**

**A: Well there is a part later on in the story where we will once again see the boggart, and it doesn't turn out so good for her. But it will be later on in the story.**

**Anyways: How did you guys like Alex? Isn't he sweet? In Siriusly James, Kassie and I have an exact character like him, but I can't think of what name we chose for him. Oh well. You guys are all probably going to hate me next chapter, with all the arguments going on and stuff, but hopefully it will turn out as good as I have been planned. Perhaps if the next chapter turns out like I hope then it will soon be off to school they! Well don't forget to review, I love all the wonderful feedback I get, you guys are wonderful!**


	12. Of Fire and Bruises

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**A/N: Wow, chapter 12! To inform you, no I did not come up with all those ice cream flavors, actually, in the 8th grade I was in Honors English, there were 24 students in all, and we had to write a poem called The Leaves, and we all had them published in a little class book, and I give all the credit to the one who wrote that poem: Danny Greif. So I don't get in any trouble if one of my old classmates read this, but oh well. Well, hope you liked last chapter, this chapter will explain a lot about Lily's family background, but the next chapter will too, and stuff. But hopefully you get a little idea of what she goes through...Thanks very much, just don't forget to Read and Review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12:...**

The next morning, Lily woke to the sound of the doorbell ring, and it could only be one person...Rachel. Kate was awake and dressed, it had to be about ten in the morning, and everyone was beginning to wake up. Kate opened the door and let her come in, Rachel's stuff was taken by a house elf. She entered the room and smiled. Everyone knew it was Rachel because of the tight pants and shirt, and the short spiky bright red hair.

"You guys need to wake up, because the party has just arrived!" Rachel shouted laughing, that made everyone laugh at her.

"What time is it?" Allie asked rubbing her eyes when they were walking into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Around ten, now hurry up girls, sit down, the bacon is burning." Kate shooed everyone into the dining room. "You girls will want to shower and get dressed, because I just got word from Frank and Alice, they will be here at noon." Kate placed everyone's plates down, everyone began to eat. Soon all the girls (except Rachel) had all taken showers and got dressed.

"So girls, today we will have the day all to ourselves, what shall we do?" Kate asked. The girls were looking forward to doing everything the old fashioned muggle way.

"Well, we need to go out for dinner, and more ice cream." Robyn laughed. Everyone agreed.

"We should wait for our brother first." Kate said, then right after, the door bell rang. Robyn hurriedly ran over and opened the door, there stood Frank and Alice, Robyn screamed happily and tackled her brother to the ground. She hugged and tickled him, and the two laughed happily.

"See, I told you that when I was 17 I could whip you!" she laughed.

"Hi, Robyn," he said out of breath, Robyn got up and hugged Alice who laughed at Frank.

After an hour of talking, they were off, they took the underground to London and sent the day there. It was almost 10:30 p.m. when they were on their way home, as they reached a mile away from their home, they heard fire engine sirens, and saw flashing lights.

When they got to their house, Kate screamed to see their house on fire, the fire fighters tried to put it out, but the flames continued on and on. It got so hot they were sweating from the heat, soon at once the windows all exploded.

Frank comforted his mother and sister, while Alice stayed with the others. The fire didn't go out till morning, but the house was just a pile of ashes, except for 5 trunks, it was the girls' Hogwarts trunks, how could Lily have been so stupid, her wand was in there! But luckily they were fire proof.

The fire fighters retrieved the trunks and were surprised to see that they were perfect despite the fact that they were covered in ashes. "Girls, I am terribly sorry for this, I wish I knew what started the fire. I guess we have to send you home." Kate cried, hugging the girls goodbye. The police took Robyn, Frank, Alice, and Kate to the station.

Sam's mom came when the police allowed her to call, and was able to drop all the girls off. Last was Lily, she took her to James' house, and waited till she was on the door step, then left. She knocked, and could hear someone hurry to the door, and they answered it, it was Sirius.

"Hey, Jamsie-kins, there is as hot fiery red head here to see you!" he called. James came running and saw Lily at the door. "What're you doing here?" he asked out of breath.

"Um, well the party went sort of out of hand, so we had to leave." she said with a simple tone.

"Oh shit now?" he asked, "We are trying to deal with something right now, so we can't have you, you'll have to go home." her eyes widened.

"But-" she was cut short when Kane appeared in the doorway and rubbed himself against her leg.

"Sorry, we can't keep you here." he picked up Kane and handed him to her. "Bye." they quickly closed the door in her face and locked it. Her mouth hung open, she sighed and pulled her trunk home. When she got there, she noticed that her mom's car was gone, perhaps Denis was gone too. She pulled her trunk up the porch and opened the door, surprised to see that it was unlocked.

Her eyes looked around, alert, hoping that whoever was home it wasn't..."Denis!" she called as he walked into the room. His cold eyes focused on her.

"Where the hell have you been!" he shouted, she stared at him, a hateful look on her face. "Who the fuck were those boys!" he shouted once more, this time spitting over her. He was much taller than her. He raised a fist and swung at her, she quickly ducked and his fist ran into the door behind her, creating a hole right through the door.

"I'm going to my room!" she shouted at him, and pulled her trunk up to her room and shut the door. She rummaged through her trunk to find her wand. She began to panic when she heard Denis walking up the stairs, and she still hadn't found her wand, then, there it was at the bottom. She pulled it out and held it to her side. Denis flew open her door, smashing a mirror on the wall behind it, from which it hit.

"Where's my mom?" Lily asked loudly.

"She's gone on that long rest-of-the-summer trip she planned last winter." he said with a happy creepy tone of voice. Lily quickly raised her wand, but before she could say something, he grabbed the wand from her and threw it out the open door, where it disappeared.

"Don't even think of trying to leave this room. Your window is barred and nailed shut." he said in an evil voice. Lily looked at the door when Kane ran in, and hid under her bed.

"I hate you, you goddam son of a bitch!" he raised his fist and hit her across her cheek, knocking her onto the floor, and into the sharp corner of the edge of her metal bedpost. She laid on the floor, clutching her side which slowly began to bleed through her shirt. She tried to get up, until Denis hurriedly walked over to her, and kicked her in the stomach. She was lost of all breath and blacked out.

* * *

She woke up later that night, it had to be about midnight, she tried to move, but failed, wailing in pain. She lifted her shirt when she saw the dried blood, it was a small gash, but it was still bleeding like hell. She stopped when she saw a large, black, blue and purple mark on her side. She slowly, and painfully got to her knees and crawled to the shattered mirror my her door, she tried to lift her shirt over her head, but the pain was too much to handle. Tears were gliding down her cheeks in pain when she had taken off her shirt. She picked up the largest piece of glass she could find and noticed that she had a large bruise across her cheek. The one on her side spread across her chest and part of her back.

Trying to withstand the pain she got to her feet and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She was afraid that Kane was with Denis, but she heard a meow from withing her bathroom. She slowly made her way into the room, and saw Kane eating his food. Her stomach growled, but she was used to being hungry for a day or two. She walked back into her room and slowly changed into her pajamas. She turned off her light and went to bed, slowly falling asleep when Kane jumped into the bed and fell asleep by her arms.

When she woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see that on her floor beside her door was a plate of breakfast. The pain in her cheek and side was still present, but not as bad as yesterday.

"Great, my personal prison, again. But this time I can't escape it this time." she sighed rolling her eyes. She ate her breakfast in peace. Noticing that Denis filled Kane's food bowl too. She noticed an annoying tapping at the window and she could tell that it was an owl. She made her way over, it was Allie's owl. Even though her door was barred and nailed, Denis didn't know that she had a hammer to un-nail it, and open the window.

She finished the job withing a painful half hour, and opened the window, the owl was perched on the roof, she stuck her hand out of the window, when the owl flew down and handed her the letter. It didn't fly away, signaling it wanted her to reply.

"Hey Lils,

This is so terrible, who would burn down Robyn's house. Everyone is so upset about this, it's all over the paper, and in the Daily Prophet. No one seems to know what's up. Well tell me how it's going at Potter's.

Love you,

Allie."

Lily took out a fresh piece of parchment and began to write back:

"Allie,

I know what you mean, whoever did this can burn in hell. I am not at Potter's house anymore, I told him goodbye and that I had to go home. But I am doing fine at home, Denis is gone for the rest of the summer, my mom says "hi" Well I have to go do the dishes, but I will see you at school.

Love you much,

Lily."

Lily hated lying to her friends, but she had to keep everyone else out of it. She folded the letter and sent it off. She closed and locked the window. She picked up the nails, hid the hammer, and threw away the nails. She took off her clothes and turned on the shower, slowly getting in, after shaving and washing her hair, she changed the shower setting to the bath, and let the water fill up. There were bubbles that surrounded her, she closed her eyes, slowly forgetting the pain that Denis had caused her.

She sat in the hot bathtub for at least an hour, until she got out, let the cat in the bathroom and locked the door. She lit all the candles in the little room. She turned off the main light and sat back in the tub. Closing her eyes, she was leaving the rest of her world behind. She reopened her eyes, but looked at the candles, some were still burning. She must have fallen asleep, again.

She got out of the tub, wrapped at cotton towel around herself, and drained the tub. She dried herself off and got dressed. She sat down on her bed and began to read a book that laid on her bedside where her sister's lamp used to be. Kane came out of the bathroom and jumped onto her bed beside her, he purred as she pet him softly.

"Only two more weeks, then school starts. Our last year. Then during Christmas break, mom says we can go visit dad, the one person I hope wishes to see me again." Kane meowed. "And you too, but he's probably got a family, and other kids." she said slowly. For the longest time, ever since the divorce, she was afraid that he would one day forget her. He promised that he would try to visit her as much as possible, and write to her. But ever since 5th year, he simply stopped, and the thought was that he forgot. But when he told her mom that he wanted her over for Christmas, she was looking forward to every bit of it.

* * *

The days went on like that, Denis and Lily never spoke a word to each other and every morning before she woke up a plate of breakfast was on the floor by her door. In the middle of the day, after Lily had just taken a shower and put on clean clothes, she heard the garage door open, and ran over to her window, she could see Denis' car backing out of the driveway. Soon he drove off, she smiled, maybe she could sneak down stairs for a while and maybe watch some television. She noticed the door was still locked, but she could fix that. She rushed into her bathroom, looked through a mess of hair clips, hair brushes, scrunchies, and then finally found a packet of hair pins. She took out three and ran back into her room. She sat down on the floor, and began to bend the pins into place, she knew exactly the shape of the lock on her door.

She placed the first pin into the key hole, and began to twist and turn the pin in several ways, until she heard that definite snap of the lock. She pulled the pin out of the key hole and smiled. Opening the door, she couldn't help but smile. She walked down the stairs stealthily, then ran into the kitchen to get some food and ate in peace. She walked back into the living room and turned on the tv. There was nothing but the news on. She turned it there, there were several things going on: at least 20 muggles were found dead, some had multiple stab wounds in the chest and stomach, the rest died mysteriously most of them were young women and few were men. She watched for at least an hour, sitting on the edge of the couch.

She jumped when she heard a car door slam shut. She didn't have time to run to her room. She shut off the tv and ran into the kitchen, trying to put everything away. It was no use, she had no time. Quickly she shoved herself in one of the lower cabinets, and closed it as good as she could. She heard Denis walking upstairs, then she heard an outrageous yell, he came running back downstairs, screaming. He came into the kitchen then stopped, he looked at the cabinet she was in, he knew she was in there, she could feel it.

There at the bottom stuck out a white shoelace, her tennis shoe shoelace. He pulled open the cabinet and pulled Lily out by her hair. She kicked and screamed, but he wouldn't let go. He kicked at her sides, and stomped on her back. He smacked her and she screamed in pain. She kicked and screamed, trying everything she could think of to get away. He then began to drag her out of the kitchen by her hair, and pulled her forcefully up the stairs. When they got to her room, he threw her in the room and slammed the door, locking it quickly.

Kane tried to get into the room, but Denis picked him up by the scruff of his neck and began to shake him yelling, "Damn cat!" he walked into his room and Lily could hear him opening up his gun cabinet, after a few minutes, Denis went outside, Kane still in his grasp.

Lily screamed and cried as she heard a small little crack. And her best friend was no more. This was wrong, why would someone do this? She laid on her back and couldn't move from there. The bruise on her face from a week ago was beginning to go away. But from where he smacked her, her face was still red. She crawled slowly into the bathroom, and stood up, lifting her shirt, the bruise had grown on her chest and stomach, and covered more of her back and sides. She was beginning to feel real sick, she fell to her knees, and lifted the seat of the toilet, and began to vomit, but the color was off. It was red, blood red! After a half hour, she laid on the floor, breathing as well as she could. She lifted her head and slowly lifted the rest of herself off the ground, she walked back into her room, and slowly rummaged through her trunk and found the small razor. She looked at its defined shape, tears began to glide down her cheeks, she placed it to her wrist and slowly began to glide it across her flesh, the warm liquid was slowly beginning to ooze.

Then she stopped and began to cry more, she couldn't take the blade any further, she threw it to the floor, and cupped her other hand over it. The blood dried in a few minutes, and in a few weeks, become just another scar. Slowly she crawled into bed and went to sleep crying.

* * *

For the next few days, not once had Denis left even a crumb by her door. And she didn't have Kane to talk to anymore. She resulted to drinking water from the faucet in her bathroom. The bruise on her chest and back was still completely covering her body. But the pain was gone, except for when she bumped into something, or moved wrong. She would spend her time reading, listening to music, and staring out the window. Within two days she had to go to King's Cross Station to go to school. She had taken the liberty of washing her clothes in her bathtub, then hanging them to dry. The day before she had to go to school, she packed all her stuff and set her alarm clock.

Denis stopped by her room, and unlocked her door. He opened it and came in. He didn't have the look in his eyes that scared her.

"Um, here's your wand," he handed her wand to her, "Um, I'll call you a bus for tomorrow," she nodded. He looked around then left, re-locking the door behind him. She sighed as she finished packing.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to the sound of the buzzing of the alarm clock in her ear. Groggily she got out of bed and went in the bathroom, and took a shower and got dressed. She looked out the window when something stopped in front of the house. It was the double decker bud Denis called. Lily picked up her trunk and walked to the door, she smiled to see that once again it was unlocked.

She pulled her trunk down the stairs and outside, the driver helped her put her trunk on the bus. After a while they reached King's Cross and Lily got off the bus. She pushed her trunk through the station, till she found the entrance, she pushed her way through the wall, and found herself on Platform 9 3/4.

**

* * *

A/N: Well hopefully you understand about why she cuts. I have been planning this chapter for several weeks now, and I must say that it turned out better than I hoped it would. Well Denis isn't that nice of a guy is he? Sorry it took me so long to get this written and typed. But alas here it is! Well thanks so much for the wonderful feedback I am getting!**


	13. Of Fights and Meetings

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**A/N: Oh thank you guys for all the reviews, I am so happy. I laughed at all the reviews saying Denis should die, I love it. But if any of you are wondering, no none of that ever happened to me. But some of the crudeness is based on a true guy, but I can't tell you who really, even though the name is real. But anyways, I love this chapter, it's one of my personal favorites, even though so far while typing I still haven't finished writing it, but I must tell you it is going just like I am planning it... Well on with the story...Just don't forget to read and review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13...**

She looked around the familiar sight like it was a dream once forgotten and lost. The big red engine shined brightly among everything else, dark and cold. She began to walking, pushing her trunk in front of her, looking straight ahead, paying attention to nothing else but the train. She was suddenly knocked over, by someone who was walking fast and not paying attention to where they were going.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going! Stupid mudblood!" said a cold voice of one of her biggest enemies at Hogwarts, Roxanne Malfoy. She was Lucius' younger sister, hardly anyone spoke of her, mainly because Lucius was the best of her family. But she was still a crazy psycho bitch. And what got worse was that she was best friends with Narcissa Black. If she was here, then Sirius had to be, but she didn't want to see him or James.

"Better yet, why don't you just watch where the hell you're going , and if you had been, maybe your fat ass wouldn't have ran into me in the first place." Lily said with a smirk on her face. When Roxanne didn't say anything, Lily turned around and began to walk away, Roxanne hurriedly stomped over and pushed Lily with a lot of force, knocking her into at lease 20 people.

"You know what, bitch, you're out numbered so I'd watch my back if I were you." Roxanne spat. People began to watch, no one wanted to stop this, no one. Lily got up, she put her hands to her pockets, then remembered her wand was in her trunk. So instead she walked over and she was close enough, she raised a fist. But before she could swing, someone grabbed her fist. She turned around to see Sirius looking down at her, he smiled.

"Roxanne, Lily, knock it off this is so childish." Sirius said, he was finally acting like an adult. The three of them argued for a while, but knew they didn't have a chance against him. "Narcissa why don't you and Roxanne beat it!" he said. Lily kept looking between the three.

"Fine!" Roxanne said, Lily took one last glance at Sirius, then she quickly turned to face Roxanne, when her nose came in contact with Roxanne's fist, Lily called out in pain. Just then Narcissa and Roxanne turned in a swish of their hair, and they were gone.

Lily fell to her knees, holding her nose, her eyes began to tear up. Sirius kneeled down beside her, people began to rush over watching. Blood dripped between the crevices of her fingers, she didn't notice; she pulled her hands away and could see a pool of blood in her hands, and more began to stream from her nose.

"Oh shit, she broke your nose!" Sirius called out, he slowly picked her up and carried onto the train. After about 10 minutes of searching they found the nurse, she was quite like Madam Pomphrey, with her lack of patience for students who just constantly came and went. She cleaned and fixed Lily's nose back to normal. After a few minutes Lily said goodbye to the nurse and left the office. As she got out she could see Sirius leaning against a wall. He looked at Lily as she walked out.

"How's your nose?" he asked walking over and checked her out. She smiled up at him. He grabbed her by the chin and looked her over once more.

"It's good, she's almost as good as Pomphrey." the two laughed, "Thanks for taking care of me Sirius." she smiled.

"Eh, it's all I could do when my snooty cousin's best friend breaks one of my friends' nose." the two laughed again.

"I'm your friend?" she asked looking up at him; he was very tall, almost as tall as Denis, she shuddered at the thought of him.

"Well yeah, I may not have acted like it before, but Remus showed me you ain't so bad, and I also hung out with you more, so yeah. Let's just say I got to know you better."

"Well thanks, but I better get going cause I have to find the prefects." she said.

"Don't worry, James already has them in the Head's Compartment, and he told me to find you, cause you're kinda late. And I saw you were about to hit Roxanne, but I guess they need it huh?" he laughed.

"Yes, especially Roxanne." she laughed.

After a few minutes later they said goodbye and Lily headed off to the Head's Comp. Through the glass she could hear that the boys were telling jokes and some how getting along. She entered the compartment and everyone looked at her. She pulled her hair behind her ears, and slowly sat down in her regular spot by the window. This compartment was much larger than the regular ones.

"Alright, not that our Head Girl is finally here, I think it's safe to say that we can get this thing started." he laughed. Lily looked away, and smiled at Remus sitting next to James. Just as James was about to start, the compartment door flew open, to find Robyn and Roxanne being escorted in by the driver of the train, James sighed. The two sat down and shared death glares.

"Well I would like to congratulate most of you for being on time instructed of you, even though I was late as well." Lily sighed as she stated, Roxanne smiled unpleasantly. Soon the meeting was over, and everyone but James and Lily were shooed out of the comp. The two sat on their opposite sides working on the plans for the year. James kept glancing at Lily, making her slightly nervous, and what a shame the window to the door was quite tinted, on the outside that is (A/N: They can see out just fine, and no one can look in to save their lives!). Lily pretended like she didn't notice James was staring at her, until she couldn't take it anymore. She looked up at him annoyed.

"Why are you staring at me?" she snapped, he blinked absentmindedly.

"I'm not, you've just got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" he said transfixed.

"Um maybe I should go check the, uh...-"she stood up quickly and tried to make an escape, but James locked the door with his wand. Lily stopped, she couldn't open the door.

James stood up behind Lily, he put a hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her around. She had some fear in her eyes. She wasn't sure what he wanted to do to her. He held her firmly on her arms and looked deeply in her eyes, as he slowly pulled her closer to him, she tried to pull away, but Quidditch had served him well, very well indeed.

He soon pulled her lips up to his, and she gave in after so long, and kissed him back. He slowly reached his hand under the back of her shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin. Soon she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Potter!' she said, he didn't listen, "Potter!" she yelled once again. He blinked to find that he was still sitting across from her, staring. "Potter, stop staring, you're giving me the creeps1" he bit his lower lip, she rolled her eyes and packed up the work and put it in a folder. She quickly left the compartment without another word to James.

She noticed that the train still wasn't going, she looked out a window to see the driver talking to and angry woman it seemed. She shrugged and thought it be the best time to get her wand. It took her a few minutes to find her trunk and look through it. But it was found none the less. She put it in her back pocket and walked onto the train to see people shuffling into compartment, then she heard several laughs in a compartment up ahead. She walked over to it and opened the door, she could see her friends smiling faces, when they looked at her, they moved over so she could sit down.

"Well it's nice to see you Lily." said Allie, she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." she said looking at Robyn who looked like she hadn't slept in a year. "So how's your mom after the party?" she questioned. Robyn brushed through her hair with her fingers.

"We're just fine, we were staying at my brothers with Alice. My mom is upset that our house is gone though. And there is still no word from my dad." Robyn continued running her fingers through her hair.

"Hm, hey Lil, where's Kane?" asked Sam.

"I-um, uh, I don't know." Lily quickly lied, Robyn quit brushing her hair, and just stared at her.

"Speaking of missing things, where's Rachel?" Allie asked, hoping someone would answer.

"I don't know, and I don't wanna know, because she's probably with Remus or some guy." Lily shuddered.

"Really, is that how you see me Lily?" Rachel entered. It was clear that she had heard everything that Lily had said. "Cause I'm not a whore." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright you two, just stop. This is so stupid." Sam butted in. The girls made room for her.

"Anyways, why don't you know where Kane is?" asked Allie, Robyn tried to say something, but was cut off when James and Sirius entered the compartment.

"Hullo ladies." Sirius flipped his hair away from his eyes but it fell back down into place.

"Sorry boys, there isn't enough room for you here." Robyn said. Lily got up and walked to the door.

"Yeah, sorry, you can't stay here, we um..."she paused giving James a death glare, "We can't keep you here. So get lost!" the boys backed up and Lily shut the door.

"Wow, nice one Lils." Sam laughed and gave Allie a high five.

"Well guys I can't hang out, I have to go change into robes, then patrol, maybe I'll hang out with you guys after, oh wait I also have to stay in the Head's Comp." Lily rolled her eyes, saying goodbye she left.

After spending a few minutes in the bathroom changing, she looked at her back, it had spread a little from being knocked over and pushed by Roxanne. She put her shirt on and walked out of the bathroom. She patrolled for a while but wasn't paying attention, to anything. She heard a door oped and still paid no mind to what was happening behind her.

"Lily watch out!" yelled a voice from behind. She whipped around to see a blast of purple light coming at her, then a red shield blocked the hex from hitting her. She could see Roxanne was the one who shot at her. She stormed into her compartment. The red shield soon disappeared and she walked forward to see Remus pocketing his wand.

"Oh my gosh Remus thanks!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Well, I should be mad at you for what you said to James, but you're my friend and I plan to keep it that way." he looked at her.

"Yeah, um, well thanks anyways. Hey I don't really feel like being alone in the Heads Comp., if you want you can find Rachel in our usual comp. and bring her down." Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"Um, how about just Gryffindor prefects and Head Boy and Girl of course." he said not making eye contact.

"Well, okay, but remember, you can always talk to me okay, about anything." he nodded and walked off, she in the direction of the Head's Comp. Then she stopped by a compartment and looked in. There sat Sirius and a 6th year Ravenclaw girls, kissing fiercely. She looked with distaste and began walking again when she noticed her eye was twitching.

Then she continued walking towards the Head's Comp. not stopping the rest of the way. She entered the room, noticed no one was in there and sat down. She stared at the land pass by, until the compartment door opened to reveal a very talkative and happy Remus and Ra...no Robyn, they laughed. Lily raised her eyebrows and pushed the thought aside. The door remained open, and a sulky looking James came into the room and sat down.

"Hey Lily," said Robyn, she laughed at something Remus whispered in her ear. Lily rolled her eyes at Robyn.

"Hey there Robyn" Lily said in a monotone.

"Where's Pete at?" Remus asked with a weird look on his face.

"I don't know, but he's a Marauder, and he needs to learn to take care of himself, instead of following someone around all the time." said James, trying to looked older than he was.

"That's kinda mean James, I mean some people just can't take care of themselves. Maybe he isn't as fast thinking or as strong as you two and Sirius, but he is still smart." Robyn said sitting down, crossing her legs.

"Yeah, but he's been acting so weird lately, I mean so secretive. I remember when we couldn't make him shut up, and now it's almost impossible to get anything out of him." said Remus with a weird tone.

"Maybe he has nothing to say, besides you guys have been focusing on girls and sports and stuff, and not paying attention to each other." Lily said focusing her eyes on Remus.

"I know, but like James said, he needs to learn to grow up, because, once we're out of school, no one will be able to take care of him forever. Especially us." Remus said smacking his hands together.

"Yeah, and I don't think his mother can handle him any longer." James raised his eye brows.

"Where's his father?" Robyn asked running her fingers through her hair.

"We promised we won't tell, so we're never going to say." (A/N: I had something for this part, but it was just too stretchy...) Remus held up his hands like he was a boy scout. "So lets change the subject, this is getting a little old." Remus looked out the window.

"Well there is nothing else to talk about, so we'll just see you guys later," Lily said grabbing Robyn's arm and pulling her out of the compartment.

"What was that all about? James was shooting you death glares, then you pull me out of there." Robyn looked at Lily as they slowly walked towards their compartment.

"Never mind, he's just being an idiot, and-Eww!" Lily stopped and looked in a compartment, there sat Sirius without his shirt on kissing the same girl, who was trying to unbutton hers.

Lily pulled open the door, the two looked at her. "Sirius get your shirt on, and...who are you?" she asked pointing to the girl.

"I'm Dezerae White, of Ravenclaw." she pushed her black hair out of her face. Lily had to admit that she was pretty.

"Well if you two don't want detention then stop it now." the two nodded. Lily shut the door and walked off.

"Robyn could hear Dezerae distinctly say "Bitch" as they left, and the two began kissing again.

The girls reached their comp. and went in

"You guys were gone like a long time, we thought you guys fell out of the train or something." laughed Allie. Sam rolled her eyes.

"How long were we gone?" Robyn sat down.

"Like a half-hour" Sam said stating the obvious.

"Oh well, at least they're back." Rachel said rolling their eyes.

"Hey do any of you guys know Dezerae White, she's in Ravenclaw?" asked Lily, everyone looked around.

"Yeah why?" Sam tilted her head like a dog.

"How old is she?" Lily asked, she looked much like a shrink but no one admitted it.

"16." Sam looked confused. "Why?" Robyn sat smacking her lips trying not to say a thing.

"Just asking." no one saw, but Robyn kicked Lily in the shin, shutting her up.

Soon all the girls had changed into robed and Lily said goodbye as she walked to the Head's Comp. Lily walked in as she got there, she noticed Remus was gone and James sat staring out the window. He was already changed too. Lily slowly closed the door behind her; James was still content on staring out the window. Finally, as she sat down, James shifted in his seat and stared at her.

"What the hell was that all about earlier?" His face was angry, she was beginning to get nervous, but she didn't show it.

"When I kicked you out of our compartment?" he made to say "yes" but she stopped him and continued, "Well you know when you what, it's not any different from when you kicked me out of your house. Except for the fact that I had a reason!" the two were getting angrier by each passing second.

"Well what the fuck was your reason then huh?" he threw his hands up in frustration.

"I was pissed off at you!" she screamed at him. "Ut what I would sure as hell like to know is: why the fuck you threw me out!" she yelled.

"Because we just couldn't have you there anymore, something happened and we didn't want you to interfere!" his voice was rising, she didn't think he could yell any louder, but it was possible.

"Well then you should have just said that and I would have listened!" he shook his head.

"You still wouldn't have listened anyway!" she couldn't stand it, he was out of line.

"You knew I didn't want to go home, and you just threw me out like a used up whore! If I did wanna go home, then why the hell did I run away in the first place? I had no where else to go after Robyn's party!" after the two stopped, no one spoke, it was silent.

**

* * *

A/N: Well I hope it was good, it took me a while to think of what to write for this chapter. So I just put a bunch of stuff down. Did you guys like the fantasy? It was short but hey, it's James, his mind gets sidetracked easily. Well don't forget to review.**


	14. Of Fights and Falling

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**A/N: Alright, sorry for not updating in a while, you don't know how busy and stressed I have been lately, my best friend might move if her grades don't come up and that's pretty bad... my boyfriend broke up with me, and I am having a few friend problems with a former friend. Well I just hope you all understand, and haven't deserted me at all because that would make me cry!**

**Chapter 14...**

* * *

Lily kept sighing in a frustrated tone; she sat with her arms and legs crossed and looked out the window. James began to get frustrated himself while trying to finish homework. She sighed loudly again, making James look up from his work.

"Do you think you could be any louder?" he said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes I can," she shot at him.

"Well make sure you keep it down, because I'm doing my homework." he said trying to write again.

"And who's fault is that, my homework was finished the first week of summer." he sighed.

"Oh, that just fills me with joy! I swear you are such a disco drama queen!" He rolled his eyes.

"And you're a rock n' roll drug whore, right?" She had a fiery expression.

"You are such a bitch!" James spat.

"Yes I am... Thank you!" she bowed, he began to get upset even more. He stood up and walked out of the compartment.

He walked all the way to a compartment with two guys in it, Remus and Peter. James entered and sat down.

"Hey Prongs, Padfoot isn't here, if you're wondering; he's still with Deserae, it's amazing that they've been together for a little over a month." Remus said, noticing James was about to ask where Sirius was.

"Did either of you get your homework done?" James asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we had all summer to do it, why didn't you?" Peter asked.

"Fuck no, it's mainly potions and history of magic that I didn't finish." James said looking at Remus, happy to see Peter was talking.

"That was all we had, surprisingly. How much did you get done?" asked Remus looking at James strangely.

"None." he said simply. Remus looked surprised.

"And Dumbledore made you Head Boy." Peter laughed. "Here, you can copy mine, but change some things to be in your own words." Peter handed him the books.

"Thanks Wormtail." James began to copy things down.

"Hey there fellow Marauders!" Sirius opened the compartment door and sat down, he had a grin on his face.

"How is Dezerae?" James asked, there was an awful silence that filled the air.

"Good." he said quietly, everyone nodded, the smile slowly began to erase from his face. "You guys don't think that I'm deserting you guys for her do you?" he said sounding hurt.

"That's how it always is with you Padfoot, you just ditch us until you shag with the girl, then you leave her and do the same thing over and over." Remus said with a weird look on his face.

"Oh that hurt man, and I will have you know, Dezerae and I have shagged a lot and I still haven't left her." he said, a pissed off look on his face. "I need a cigarette, man!" he said flipping running both of his hands through his hair to get it away from his face, which fell back into place. (I keep rhyming, I think it's because of watching Romeo and Juliet in English...damn. Imagine Sirius looking like Sean Hunter off of Boy Meets World).

"So Moony, how have your "lessons" with Rachel?" he nodded.

"Pretty good. She says after next week we can break it off." he shrugged.

"_Then _are you going to _finally_ ask Robyn out?" James asked, sounding impatient.

"Man why don't you forget the fucking lessons and go up to Robyn and say something like: "Hey there sweet thing, I like you and I wanna shag." he said laughing, looking through his bag for a cigarette.

"Because, Horn Dog, unlike someone I know," he pretended to cough Sirius' name, "I like to actually sound like I really care." he said, smiling, Sirius flipped him off, they laughed. "But to answer you James, it all depends on if she has a boyfriend or not." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well good luck." Peter held up his hand showing a thumbs up.

"You guys know what I don't get?" asked Sirius, he pulled out a pack and a lighter from his pack and lit one.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"Well...it's the fact that we have to get dressed in our robes so early." he said looking through his bag again an pulled out his clothes. He handed James the cigarette who took a long drag off of it.

"Moony, can you open the window, if I get caught with this, Lily will chop off my balls and I won't be Head Boy no more cause McGonogall will pitch a fit!" Remus opened the window. The guys waited for a few minutes, and could hear a few girls scream, Remus looked out the door and laughed. Sirius was lying on the ground trying to get up, four girls were fighting over his shirt. The matter was quite funny. Quickly the girls took his shirt and ran into their compartment. Remus quickly helped Sirius to his feet. Sirius looked about himself and laughed as if he was drunk, he looked down at himself and smiled.

"Ooh hoo!" he laughed, "Look at this, I still didn't have a chance to even wear it yet." Remus rolled his eyes laughing and pulled Sirius inside before they got mauled by more girls. James found him a spare shirt and tossed it to him, who caught it and put it on. "Hoo, that was great," they laughed.

**

* * *

-The Girls-**

"So what do you choose Robyn? Truth or Dare?" Sam said with a very evil look on her face.

"Um, I uh," she hesitated, "Truth," several sighs of annoyment were head. "Fine then Dare!" she said.

"Alright, and no need on help girls, I know what to do." Robyn's face burned, her ears were red too. "I dare you to go over to the boys' compartment and strip naked infront of them. Then give Remus a lap dance!" the girls laughed and screamed.

"No, no I won't!" she said shaking her head. "You chose it, so do it!" Sam ordered.

"Fine!" she said stubbornly. Quickly she stood up and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall looking in the windows trying o find the boys compartment. She stopped it was the one just ahead of her. She whipped her sweaty palms on her robes. Slowly she opened the door, the guys were in conversation but it slowly deceased and they stared at her, she was really shaky and nervous about something, but they didn't know why.

"I hate you guys so much. I'm only doing this for a dare." she said.

Then she took off the first layer of her robes, she was left with her shirt, skirt and underwear. Slowly she unbuttoned her shirt; the guys were so comfortable watching. Then Robyn began to lose her balance while taking off her shirt and fell face first into someone's lap. She pushed herself up and looked up at...Remus! His eyes were wide with shock, she put her shirt back on and grabbed her robe and left. Her face was red. She ran off.

Come on, it's been a half hour, so we have to go see if she did it." Rachel said. The girls quickly scrambled out and found the boys who were laughing.

"So did she do it or not?" Allie asked the guys.

"Ooh yes, we saw everything, that thought is never going to leave my mind." Sirius lied quickly to save Robyn from a lot of humiliation.

"Oh well that's nice." Allie said looking at Sirius disappointedly, no one noticed.

"Where did she go?" asked Sam, she was ready to go find her.

"I think she ran towards the bathroom" James said with a confused look on her face. Allie and Sam ran off to go talk to her.

Rachel stayed behind. "Remus, come her I wanna talk to ya." Remus got up and followed her.

"Yeah?" he asked when they were alone.

"Did she actually strip for you and give you a little dance, like she was dared?" Rachel looked up at him.

"Well she was stripping, but then she tripped and her face fell into my lap." he blushed.

"Well good, then my charm worked." she smiled, "But I want you to know that she has a boyfriend." he looked down at the floor.

"Who is it?" he asked, transfixed upon the floor.

"Alex Zonko." she said quietly. "I would have told you sooner, but first my owl went on vacation, and I was busy this morning." he nodded.

"But hey, don't let it get you down." Rachel paused, "Hey, how about we quit the sissy lesson shit and actually go out, huh?" she smiled.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." he whispered sort of loudly. Rachel kissed him on the cheek. "Well I better go." she said when she heard her friends calling.

"Alright, I'll see you later." they hugged and she left.

**

* * *

-Lily-**

She sat in the Heads Compartment looking out the window thinking to herself. She bit her lower lip, upset at what just happened. She noticed it was getting pretty dark outside and decided to patrol. Quickly she tried to get through the train but several things and people kept getting in her way. She noticed that it was pitch black outside now and the lights were dim in the hall. People were laughing, sleeping, eating or whatever, in their compartments as she walked about the train. As she walked by a compartment full of boys, it opened. She continued and paid no attention to the boy behind her. Then suddenly an arm wrapped around her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream, them with his wand he bound her arms behind her back while she tried to reach behind and hit who it was. His mouth went to her ear and he began to whisper, he pocketed his wand and took his hand and began to run it up her thigh and under her skirt, touching her slowly, she squirmed.

"Just wait mudblood, soon..." he cut off when Lily took her foot and kicked him, hard, (Need I say where?) and quickly wriggled her way out of his bindings as she ran away. She looked behind her and could see Snape on the floor, holding himself in place while he tried to breathe and get off the floor. She stopped at a compartment and entered, she was quite shaken.

"Hey Lils, what's up?" Robyn asked, she was the only other in the compartment.

"Snape, um, where is everyone else?" she asked quickly.

"They're looking for me." she paused, "What did that bloody bastard do this time?" she asked getting heated.

"He snuck up on me again, but he's all "Just wait mudblood, soon." but that's all that came out of him seeing as I kicked him and ran off."

"Well I hope he falls out of the train and dies...slowly." Robyn had an evil grin on her face.

"Even if he did fall out, or was killed with a curse or whatever, his hair would still be living, its got a mind of its own!" Lily had a weird creepy look on her face.

"The grease lives!" Robyn screamed, the girls laughed. Other laughs could be heard coming from down the hall; the glass door opened and in came the other girls.

"We had a feeling that you were in here." Sam sat down.

"You guys need to get laid, if people find out you're still virgins, we'll be claimed as dorks." Rachel said.

"I don't have that problem, Rachel and Sam don't have that problem either." Allie explained, "It's just you two." she pointed at Lily and Robyn.

"Well I'm not going to yet, mainly because Petunia just got married, and Dennis hates the fact that I'm not married yet. I guess that's why he hates me." everyone shrugged their shoulders

"I just wanna wait, I don't care what other people think of me." Robyn explained.

"Yeah sure, is that why you ran off after you fell in Remus' lap?" Sam questioned, Robyn shrugged her shoulders and blushed.

"Oh great, it's raining, just like last year, and the year before that-" Sam stopped in mid sentence.

"And all the ones before that; face it, it's just going to continue for another week like usual." Lily crossed her legs.

"You are so gloomy, you need to get laid!" Rachel said again.

"I don't think so, I like being a rebel." laughed Lily. "Well I have to go, but I'll see you guys later tonight." everyone waved goodbye as Lily got up and left for the Heads Compartment.

She got there and noticed that James wasn't there. She got in, shut the door and sat down. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal James, he sat down too, and they sat in silence for the rest of the train ride.

**

* * *

A/N: Well sorry folks that's all for today, I would have updated over the weekend, but I accidently left my stuff in my history book and in my locker at school! But hey I at least updated. Well I have to go cause I should be leaving for practice.! Bye**


	15. Of History and Secrets

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**A/N: Hey there again, sorry for me not updating. School is over, and I am just waiting to see my brother that is coming home from the Navy/Virginia and I haven't seen him in like over 4 years. I have a wedding to go to, and on top of that, I am going to Washington for a month, so I had to update soon. Hopefully you liked last chapter, I laughed when I got that bad review. It's like, hey if you don't like it, then it's not my problem, not my fault. Oh well...**

**

* * *

Chapter 15:**

Lily and James sat in silence the whole way to Hogwarts. Everyone was now sitting in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore's boring speech about the forest being off limits, Lily glanced at the guys when a snort of laughter seemed to have erupted from their side of the table, and noticed that they were rolling their eyes and stifling laughs. Everyone was obviously bored and very hungry until...

"...And seeing as there have been many wizarding and muggle deaths lately," Everyone suddenly paid attention, the silence was almost deafening, "I would caution all of you ladies and gentlemen. I don't want anyone, **_ANYONE_** to wander the castle at night, except our prefects and our Head Boy and Girl." he paused, "Prefects, your curfew is 10 O' clock, and for the heads, it will be midnight, but if you get detention then it becomes 1 O' clock. And now time for the feast." Food magically appeared on the golden plates in front of them.

"That's kinda creepy, oh well it's got nothing to do with me, I just go to school here" Robyn said filling herself with food.

"Didn't you just hear him, there were wizards involved. Of course it has something to do with you, _because_ you go to school here." Allie stated, she looked at the fork she held in her hand filled with mashed potatoes. "I'm not that hungry anymore." she said with distaste.

"Oh well, more for us." Sam said taking her plate. Allie just sat there and watched everyone eat.

Soon everyone was finished and in their Common Rooms. It was near 10:00 and Robyn and Remus were almost done with their shifts, Lily and James still had two hours to go.

Lily walked sulkily behind James and looked into the classrooms and places to hide as they passed them. James was staring absent mindedly at some type of map in his hands and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Why do you need a map, you'd think a person would know by now, after 7 years!" she shouted, it echoed down the hall. James stopped, turning around, he had the "are-you-kidding-me" look on his face. He turned back around and kept walking down the hall.

"You know what Lily,"he turned to face her, she stopped, "the bad thing about you is that you only see what's in front of you, and everything else just gets left behind." James said in a calm peaceful voice.

"Why do you say that?" she asked catching up to him, he folded the map, so she couldn't read it.

"I say it because you never just go with the flow, it always has to be here and now, and you don't see what could be, should be, would be, all you see it what is." her head was spinning, but she understood what he meant.

"And I suppose you have the greatest time always picking on people?" she asked snootily.

"That's not the point, and I don't pick on everyone. There are just a select few." he said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure some of them don't deserve it." she looked at her feet.

"Tell me who kept Snape off you when he was messing with you? Who hexed Snape when he was sneaking up on you? Huh, I wanna know!" he shouted, it echoed down the hall.

"You and Sirius," she mumbled, James strained an ear, "YOU AND SIRIUS!" she shouted, it echoed again.

"And who deserved it?" he asked crossing his arms, she wouldn't say anything, "Answer me god dammit!" he shouted.

"Snape!" she yelled back.

"See, someone has to scream just to get you to see the truth!" he walked off, she stood there, tears building in here eyes, she whipped them away with a trembling hand, and walked down the other hall.

She continued the patrol till midnight, she looked at her wrist watch and it was midnight and she was all the way across the school. Her footsteps echoed down the hall, she passed a tapestry, then something reached out and pulled her behind it. She screamed and kicked, someone fell at her feet, she heard the clang of glasses and looked behind her.

James laid on the floor grasping for air, she picked up his glasses and put them on his face. "James I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." she said quite loudly.

"SHHH!" he managed to say. "You do know that we are in Slytherin's territory and Filch is patrolling!" he hissed. She nodded quite calmly, he stood up slowly, " man you kicked hard."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, she could see there was no wall behind the tapestry but a dense hall.

"Where does this lead?" she questioned.

"Up by the Gryffindor hall. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were pretty good friends, and made paths and secret passageways all around within and out of school, mainly for the mischievous and rule breakers." Lily looked a little confused.

"How did you find it, who else knows?" she asked.

"Only Sirius, Remus, Peter, you, and I know about it, so you better keep your mouth shut. But when I was like younger, the tapestry wasn't there, it was just a magically hidden. And like the platform between 9 and 10 you can walk through it." They walked a long way in the dark, until Lily lit her wand.

"But that still doesn't explain how you found it." she spoke a little louder.

"Well I was hiding from Filch one night and I backed up against the wall and fell through, it was painful, but hey. I told Dumbledore that we need more house spirit in our halls. So on each side is a tapestry." He said moving another tapestry. They were finally in the Gryffindor's hall. Quickly they ran up the stairs to get into their Common Room. But the fat lady was gone. James knocked on the portrait where the fat lady should have been. No one answered. They sat down and waited, falling asleep in the process. At around 1 in the morning, James stirred at the sound of the fat lady returning from where ever she was.

"Password please?" she asked. James woke Lily from her sleep.

"..." (A/N: I don't have a good password.) James said tiredly. The portrait opened. Lily said goodnight and went up to her room where she saw everyone asleep in their beds. She changed into her pajammas, they were red and gold and had the Gryffindor lion on the front of the shirt, and on her shorts were little pictures of the Gryffindor lion all over. She yawned as she heard a bunch of squeaky laughter that didn't come from their room. She left the room and could hear that it was one of the girls from another room. She listened carefully and could tell that it was coming from the 5th years dorm, Lily opened the door and quietly made her way in.

"Hey you guys need to go to sleep, it's past 1 in the morning and you need to get ready for class." she said tiredly.

"Alright Lily, sorry." said a girl with curly blonde hair. "Common guys, let's go to sleep." they shut off the light and went to bed. Lily left the room and was about to go back upstairs until she heard the portrait hole open and close.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry but I had to cut that short, but brother just got back from Virginia/Navy. So I'm gonna spend some time with him. BYE**

**But one question...who's at the door?**


	16. Of Shagging and Fighting

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I have been so busy. Right now Kassie and I are in a slight fight, because her stupid boyfriend is being such an asshole to me and she doesn't have the guts to stand up to him. But whatever, I am back from Washington so yeah. Also the reason that I haven't updated is because I hadn't written on this for quite a while, so yeah. Well on with the story now! ****

* * *

Chapter 16:**

Lily walked down the steps to see who it was, but kept herself hidden to the best of her ability.

"Padfoot, what are you doing out of bed?" she heard James ask.

"I was with Dezerae, we lost track of time." Sirius' voice said, Lily peered out to see who it was, and sure enough it was Sirius. He looked like a down right mess; his hair was really messy, and some of his clothes were on backwards. Lily scowled.

"Man, Padfoot, I'm Head Boy now, I can't let you do this again. Gosh, one day you're gonna get that girl pregnant." James said with worry in his voice.

Lily sighed and walked up the stairs and went to bed. "Thanks for not taking points mate. If it were Evans, she would have killed me, then fed me to Moony on the full moon. If she found out that is." Sirius joked, rolling his eyes.

"And I wouldn't put it passed her." James rolled his eyes.

"Dezerae tired me out, I'm going to bed," Sirius. The two lugged up to bed and slept.

Lily woke the next morning and noticed that the sun still wasn't out yet. She looked at a clock on her bedside table to find that it was 4:30 a.m. She sighed trying to go back to sleep, but that just wasn't an option. She got up and stretched; looking around the room she noticed that everyone was still sound asleep. She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the light. She turned on the shower, took off her clothes and stepped in.

After about a half hour, she got out and dried herself off. Quickly she dressed, put on her make up, and combed out her hair. Yawning she walked downstairs, sat on a couch, and noticed that the fire almost out, except for a few burning embers. She watched it, and suddenly it became a massive fire that warmed the place in a matter of seconds. She wrapped a blanket loosely around her shoulders and slowly drifted off to sleep.

At around 7 Allie got up and got ready for school. She walked downstairs into the common room. She looked at the boys' stairs when a pair of footsteps was coming down also. She smiled to see that it was Sirius. He had a grin on his face.

"Uh, hullo Sirius. Um, sleep…well?" she tired; he walked over and grabbed her shoulders firmly, but not too firm.

"Yes I did, last night was wonderful. I'm so glad to be back." He said in a funny voice. What she didn't expect was that he gave her a big hug, as he pulled away, he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Waving goodbye as he walked out of the portrait hole he said, "Have a good day Allie!" and the door slowly closed behind him. She placed her fingers over her lips, and blushed madly. Dreamily she walked over to a couch and sat down; but quickly stood back up because someone was yelling in pain. Allie looked down to see Lily. She bent down by Lily's head.

"Oh Lily, are you awake?" she asked quickly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Lily said sarcastically, holding her head as if it were going to fall off.

"The greatest thing in the world just happened!" Lily looked up uninterestedly. "Sirius just kissed me!" she smiled. Lily laughed.

"Allie he's still dating Dezerae, and they shagged last night, I overheard James and him talking." Lily rubbed her eyes. Allie's smile quickly vanished.

"You really know how to put someone down." She said bitterly.

"Allie I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-" Lily said sadly, not being able to finish.

"Lily don't give me this bull shit, you so meant it. You really know how to put a friend down." Allie got up and left the room without another word.

Lily sighed and rolled over onto her back, and slowly got up off the couch. Quickly she walked up the stairs and noticed that it was almost breakfast time. Robyn started to slowly wake up, and stretched. Lily quickly gathered her stuff for class and hurried out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind her. Rudely she pushed some forth years out of the way as she stomped down the stairs.

She stopped and took a heavy sigh. What was wrong with her? Maybe it was because she just told Allie about what she had heard the previous night, or maybe it was because she couldn't sleep. Or maybe it was because she was still in a lot of pain with her sides. Well whatever it was, it was pissing her off more and more.

A little bit of sunlight shone into the room through the windows; the clouds were still a heavy mass, full of rain about to explode any minute. The picture looked as if the sun was setting. Someone walked down the boy's staircase, which caught her attention. And to he dismay James came into view, she scowled at him. He looked at her because he felt her gaze. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room. She set her books down and quickly ran after him, he continued walked and paid no attention to the fact that she was chasing after him.

"Hey Potter!" she yelled. Slowly he turned in her direction on his heels and stood with one leg out slightly and his hands were on his leg and hip.

"Can I help you Evans?" he said in a bored fashion. She caught up to him and pulled her hair out of her face.

"Why did you just leave like that?" she questioned, looking at him oddly, "Why didn't you make a stupid, disgusting, dumb ass remark like you normally do?" she said snootily.

"Well first off, unlike you, I have matured somewhat over the past 7 years. Second off I have more class. And today I didn't need to get into a fight, which you have obviously just started, like usual." He raised an eyebrow at her. He was so much taller than her that he towered over her. She winced at the thought of him picking her up and throwing her down the corridor.

She stood there looking at him in a sort of trance. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty old classroom. They touched each other, but their kisses were brisk and bittersweet. With fumbling hands she unbuckled his pants; for a short moment she stopped for James to pull off her shirt. He pushed her up to a large desk, took off her bra. He picked her up and laid her on her back on the table. He kissed her and sucked on her sweet skin from her belly button up to her breasts. He cupped her left breast in his hand as he lay on top of her and they kissed passionately. Without her even knowing, he removed her underwear. He without destroying the moment he removed his shoes, socks, and pants and boxers.

Slowly he thrust himself inside of her, she moaned in agony, digging her fingernails into his back. She arched her back towards him and he smiled down at her. Suddenly James did something she didn't expect. He began snapping his fingers in her face. She blinked a few times, and was surprised to see that they were back in the hallway, fully clothed, James looked annoyed.

Lily scowled and walked in the direction of the Great Hall.

**

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. Wonderful fantasy huh? I love this story. Hopefully you liked this chapter as much as I did. I purposely had Lily tell Allie about Sirius. The thing with Allie is, is that she loves Sirius. Earlier in this chapter I put a clue in there for a later chapter. I think you guys might be able to find it. AAAHHH! Why am I telling you about the clue! Well please review! Love you all much!**


	17. Of Detention and Showers

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**A/N: Hey there peeps, sorry for not updating in a while, I am just busy. As some of you might be wondering, until HBP, I didn't really know what Neville's gran's name was, so I put Kate, but now we know that her name isn't. Hopefully this chapter is good, it has taken me quite a long time to write it, and it just wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. Just review…pretty please. ****

* * *

Chapter 17:**

Lily heard shouts coming from the Great Hall; it was still pretty early the teachers wouldn't be in yet. She entered the hall to find Allie and Dezerae being held away from each other. Sirius held Dezerae and a girl from 6th year Gryffindor held Allie. Dezerae had a black eye and a bruise on her cheek. Allie had a bloody lip and deep fingernail scratches on her cheeks.

"Dezerae you are such a whore!" Allie screamed. "You're such a backstabbing wench, I hate you!"

"Allie!" Lily screamed, her voice echoed through the hall. Everyone turned to look at her, the hall had quite a few people in it and it still seemed to be dead silent. Lily tried to keep an angry face as she approached the inner circle. Everyone in there thought Lily was going to whip out her wand and turn Allie into a pile of dust.

"I don't know what started it, but be warned I will be talking to the heads of your houses. And Dezerae, Sirius, I better not catch you out of bed at night!" Lily shouted. "And from what I heard last night, you both have detention for at least a month. Allie for this absolute nonsense, you have a week." Sirius glared, Allie and Dezerae stared disbelieving.

At that moment Allie wriggled out of the 6th year girls' grasp. She shoved Lily as she walked passed her and out of the hall. Lily was the only one who didn't watch Allie leave the room; she stared dead ahead of her.

More people, along with teachers, began to file in. James came into view. Sirius let go of Dezerae and she sat down at her table and slowly dug into a bowl of cereal. Whispers were everywhere, people were pointing, staring, making Lily feel very uncomfortable. Quickly she walked in the direction of the doors, and stopped for a moment.

"What's going on?" James asked Sirius, they were both looking flustered.

"Nothing, except for a month's worth of detention!" he shouted, hoping Lily would hear, "You better keep her away from me, I swear I'll kill her," he paused. "She pisses me off!" he shouted once more.

Lily then pushed herself out of the hall and towards the common room.

"Padfoot, you wouldn't kill someone, you are way to…how should I put this…sensitive." James raised an eyebrow and smiled at Sirius.

"Yeah I know, but she was cool over the summer, but now she has gone to far." Sirius kicked an imaginary rock; the two sat down and began to eat. "So where is Moony and Wormtail?" Sirius asked, scraping some butter over a piece of toast and taking a bite out of it.

"Still asleep, you know, Pete too lazy to get up till the last minute, and Remy, just tired." James shrugged and spread some jam over toast; he hesitated in taking a bite out of it.

Lily stomped down the hall, her head full of thoughts and rage. She walked down a corner, and ahead of her stood Snape, he seemed to be hustling another girl from Ravenclaw, until he saw her; the girl seemed relieved to be rid of him. He stopped talking to the girl and shoved her out of the way; Lily rolled her eyes as Snape approached her; he had a weird look on his face.

"Wow Lily, you look, rather ravishing today." Snape said with a slight quiver in his voice.

"You know what Snape, why don't you go and fuck yourself, because I am not in the mood to be hustled by a grease ball such as yourself." Lily said walking past him, the smirk on his white face vanished in an instant. He turned around and followed her.

"That was quite rude you know. And I like the idea of you and I fucking, because I get so lonely." He said stopping her by getting in front of her.

"No thank you. You're not my type, and you're are to greasy, so by any disaster if we did get together, you and I would be sliding off the bed constantly, so really you haven't a chance, even if you lived in the shower." She said raising an eyebrow. His jaw dropped open, she passed him again and he didn't try and follow her this time; she sighed in relief. Several boys ran past her and she quickly turned around and yelled, "NO RUNNING, OR IT'S DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" the boys quickly stopped running, until they couldn't see her anymore, then continued to run to where they were going.

She made it to the painting of the fat lady and stammered on the password…"Um, uh…pickled fish." She said lazily, and then entered when the portrait moved. Lily stopped in the doorway when she saw Allie sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.

Hurriedly Lily turned around and walked out of the door before it was able to even close all the way, Lily pushed it open with force. "Excuse you, next time you want to open my portrait again, do it with a little less force!" screamed the fat lady.

"Shut up!" Lily screamed, people in the hall passing by stopped and laughed as they saw Lily walk off, and the fat lady looking offended. Everyone in earshot applauded and she rolled her eyes. That day a few of her friends along with a few of her enemies were scowling at her in Potions. She grudgingly sat alone in a corner at the back of the room. Professor Slughorn, a very large portly teacher, whose buttons on his robes looked as if they were going to pop off.

"Today we are going to make a very unknown potion, for which I have no name. I have just recently discovered it, and today we shall make it and test it. The ingredients for it appear here upon the board." He pointed to a large black board behind him, which his whole belly covered. Finally he moved out of the way, and Lily quickly began to work. She conjured up a small glass of water and dumped it in her cauldron, and let it boil. Then she ground up nettles and dropped it in the water and watched the color turn a very dull pale pink, she bit her lower lip, and everyone else's was a dull grayish-blue. Slughorn looked at her anxiously, and she smiled nervously. She took a deep breath and looked over the ingredients once more, she chopped up leeches and added in a fourth of what she chopped up. Suddenly the potion began to create a very loud and dangerous hissing noise, which made everyone in the room turn and look at her as she backed away. After a few moments the hissing had gone away, and the color of the potion turned a deep orange. Quickly she looked through her potions book, perhaps to find something, but failed, as there was nothing in it about the unknown potion that they seemed to be making.

Next was adding in dragon blood, then stirring it 130 times clockwise and after words letting it sit and then stirring counter clockwise 30 times then serving it. Lily hastily did so, but while stirring, she lost track whether it was 100 or 107, she just rounded and came to a stop at 130, it looked as if everyone was following what Sirius and James was doing, instead of their own ways, cause just about everyone's potion was a bright yellow color; she noticed that Allie, Remus and Snape's potions looked a lot like hers, they were both a dark greenish color that looked like a nasty sick bogey.

After a while, Slughorn stood up from his desk, and walked around the room. "Alright, now we need to break into partners, and then we can test out the potions." Slughorn didn't look too sure, nor did anyone else.

"Sir, if it is an unknown potion, couldn't it possibly be a poison, or something?" Remus raised his arm, Slughorn raised his eye brows, "That is the risk we are going to take." The room seemed to become a little darker than its usual darkness, even though it is underground.

Everyone bustled around the room pairing themselves up. Robyn rushed up to Lily who looked at Remus who also walked over. "Um sorry Robyn, but I was kinda hoping that I could pare up with someone who has the same potion as me…" Lily said shrugging her shoulders guiltily.

"Oh, it's okay, I was going to pare up with Sam anyways, that was what I was going to tell you." Robyn smiled and walked off to sit by Sam.

"So Lily would you be my partner?" Remus said with a longing look on his face.

"Oh good, yes. I was hoping that you would be mine too, cause I noticed that everyone else had a different potion and I got a little nervous, and Allie and Rachel always pare up together." Lily said hurriedly, Remus' head was spinning.

"Alright, let's just sit down, so that we can test our potions." He said leading her to his desk; they sat facing each other with nervous looks on their faces.

"I'll take it first, cause I am a lady." Remus laughed at her.

"Now choose which of you will test first." Slughorn said walking around the room looking at everyone's potion, some could tell that he was very nervous.

Lily looked around, she noticed that James and Sirius had never fought about who would take the potion first, because they would take it at the same time; but this time was different, neither of them wanted to take the potion, nor did anyone else for that matter. Allie and Rachel had argued quite loudly, and surprisingly Rachel took the potion in her hand, and forcefully fed it to Allie.

Allie went rigged, her body began to shake, and her face was quickly loosing all color. She fell back onto the floor with a thud. Rachel screamed, everyone turned their attention to Allie. Quickly everyone surrounded Allie, Lily pushed past everyone and tried to get her conscious again. Soon everyone began to worry, people were gasping. Allie's body was twitching uncontrollably, her eyes rolled back into her eyes. Lily screamed, Slughorn ran off to the front of the classroom, and sat in a corner, rocking back and forth.

"Someone go get help, find an antidote. Hurry!" Lily screamed, immediately everyone began to bustle around looking for something. "Professor, why would you have us make a deadly poison without antidote! She could die, and it would be all of your fault!" Lily screamed, tears beginning to fill in her eyes, Allie wasn't breathing.

"Get out of the way mudblood!" Snape pushed Lily away from Allie; he shoved something down her throat. Soon she had a little color in her face, and her eyes closed, she began to breathe again but very slightly.

"Thank you Snape, how can I ever repay you, you saved her life." Lily and Snape stood up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, she could feel something grow larger, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea what you can do for me Lily." She shuddered when he said her name.

"Listen Snape, and listen good. I said repay you, not lay you." She glared at him; he shrank back down, and pushed her away. "Someone please take her to the Hospital Wing, hurry!" Lily said with a shaky voice.

"Ub uh, erm, class dismissed!" called Slughorn from the corner. Everyone bustled around the room and got their stuff, as Remus and Sirius carried Allie out of the room. Lily walked over to him and knelt down and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why would a potions teacher like you be so stupid to even teach us this garbage? Believe me when I say that I will be reporting this to Professor Dumbledore." Lily gave him a death glare. Slughorn's face was quite sweaty and very red.

Lily stood back up and walked out of the classroom with Robyn. "Lils, let's go check on Allie, let's hope that she isn't too bad." They both ran to the Hospital Wing.

As they reached it, Remus and Sirius were quietly stepping out of the room. "How is it, it's not too bad is it?" Lily tried to walk past them, but the guys stopped her.

"Madam Pomphrey doesn't want anyone, anyone, unless they have a very bad injury or something, to enter. She's very stressed out with this, she said luckily Snape had the beazor at hand." Remus said running a hand nervously through his hair, it was different than how James did…James' was just for show.

"Um, so she's okay then?" Robyn said wringing her hands.

"For now…Madam Pomphrey says that if her condition worsens then Allie's leaving." Sirius frowned.

The rest of the night, that was all everyone would talk about. At dinner, Professor McGonagall stood up, obviously wanting to perform a speech.

"I would like announce that a new rule will be put into effect: if anyone is caught having sex within school, they will be in detention for a long time, and letters will be sent out to your families, and that is your only warning. Then after that, we have no choice but to expel you. Let this be a warning to all." Girls began giggling, and several people began blushing, mainly the boys for the girls who apparently had, put on a face of utter horror!

Sirius looked threateningly over at Lily, her face began burning, and she could feel her ears getting really hot. Many other people began to stare as well, word did get out that she had told the teachers of what went on. After food had appeared on everyone's plate, everyone soon forgot about her, and began eating, Lily refused to eat her food, she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was going to be in a lot of trouble with quite a bit of people.

Lily stood up after a few moments and walked out of the hall, she could feel many eyes watching her back and was glad that she reached the hall in time because she was ready to run out the hall. Slowly the halls passed her, it was as if her feet were in one place and the castle was moving underneath her feet.

It was obvious that anything as bad as having sex in school seemed quite an excitement around the school. Soon everyone was doing it, (except for a few people), once the ban was put upon the school, it turned into the new fad, that was all that everyone talked about. Only a few people were discovered and no later than the next morning did at least 12 howlers arrive, and those people who they were addressed to were very embarrassed that even some of the boys burst into tears at the fright of it all.

That night Lily and James were patrolling the halls silently, their wands lit and held high so as to see further down the hall than usual. It was like most nights, very uneventful and boring. James had brought along the map again to Lily's annoyance.

"You know, I've been thinking…" James stopped in the hall, he was a bit ahead of her, and turned around to face her.

"That's never good." Lily squinted her eyes and lowered her wand.

"After you blabbed about Sirius and got lots of people in trouble, I was thinking that I should show you it's not that bad. After all, it's just sex." James swayed as he tried to stand up straight.

"You're drunk, you shouldn't be out patrolling, go back to the common room before you get hurt." Lily said with concern in her voice. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him, she tried to push him away without pushing him down.

"Baby, you haven't seen drunk yet." James staggered, and almost fell backwards until Lily caught him and set him upright. She said something while pointing her wand at him, and quickly he sobered up in an instant.

"Go back to bed, idiot." She said walking past him with a disappointed look on her face.

"What did I do?" he said quite offended while he ran to catch up to her. He walked in front of her and stopped her.

"You were drunk you loser! Do you know how dangerous that can be while roaming the halls!" Lily screamed, James crossed his arms, and looked down at her, the light from his wand was extinguished, and the little light within the hall made his face dark and cold, his eyes went into his face and hid his eyes.

"Lily, just get over it, it was a little fire whiskey. And besides at least I'm not passed out!" James yelled in return, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Why the hell should you care!" he yelled, it echoed down the hall.

"I care about you!" she screamed before stopping herself. James' face began to turn a very dull crimson, Lily on the other hand had turned a very bright red and walked past James leaving him dumbfounded. After a while Lily returned to the common room to find James sitting on a couch looking at the fire, he turned to look at her as she entered the room.

"Evans, why are you back so late?" he said in a loud worried voice.

"I was walking around…thinking." She hesitated.

"Listen, I won't mention this to anyone if you don't. I don't need you to take care of me, I don't need you at all." He glared at her, the look was quite mutual on Lily's face. There was a deafening silence that filled the room. Something inside Lily didn't feel right, but she continued to stare at James with a look of hate on her face.

"Good…" Lily walked past him and up the stairs to her dorm where non surprisingly everyone was asleep, Lily changed and crawled into bed, and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The next few weeks went by, Allie was out of the Hospital Wing now and Lily and James had finally moved into their own house, for that time they hadn't spoken to each other, and everyone began to think that they must have been sick or something because of the lack of arguments, everyone they knew or didn't kept their distance of the two.

One Saturday morning at breakfast Lily hadn't eaten again, like the previous day and the day before that. Everyone looked at Lily while they ate, she smiled and looked up at the enchanted ceiling where the sky was very blue and there were only a few clouds out.

The heated discussion about Lily had quit after a few days from the little speech that McGonagall had given a few weeks ago. Lily looked around the hall and noticed that James had not come to breakfast, and she smiled at herself.

On Monday James didn't show up at breakfast as well, and didn't show up for a few of the classes she knew that they had together. During one of her breaks Lily went into their common room and saw that in his room, his door was open a little bit. Curiosity had gotten the best of her and she walked into his room and noticed that it was oddly clean. She turned quickly when the shower in his bathroom turned on suddenly. Slowly she walked over to his bathroom and opened the door, the room was filled with steam from the hot water.

She could see between the many clouds of smoke that someone was in the shower. Outraged she pulled back the curtain to the shower, and there in the shower stood James dripping wet. Suddenly James pulled her in the shower and pulled off her clothes, there she kissed him and ran her hands up and down his front and back. James stroked her breasts and ran his hands through her hair. She nibbled on his lips, closing her eyes, just as James had done.

"Lily, why arewe doing this?" James' voice asked. She opened her eyes and screamed…..

**

* * *

A/N: Finally a new chapter, hopefully you guys like this one, it was really hard to write and some didn't come out how I wanted it to. But here it is! Ha! Don't forget to review!**


	18. Of Stories and Pumpkin Juice

**Disclaimer: Sorry about the late posts...but I have an excuse...it's called school... We had districts for band and color guard yesterday and won 1st in guard, 2nd in music, and 1st over all...so our band teacher is going to wear a dress and makeup and earrings and stuff to school...LOL... I am so tired, and sick of school, especially algebra...Well I should probably go to the main point of this: the story...**

**Chapter 18:...**

* * *

Lily screamed at the sight of herself standing in James's arms, naked in his shower...and NAKED! She tried to back up out of the shower and fell back looking for something to grab onto. She grasped the shower curtain and pulled it down with her. Water splashed everywhere and so did James. Still Lily tried to scramble away and screaming at the top of her lungs; he tried to help her to her feet, but she kicked him away and scrambled even farther. Finally she managed to get to her feet and rushed to the door. Not even stopping to get her clothes that were scattered on the floor and soaking wet with warm, soapy water, she ran out of there as fast as she could with James trailing behind her.

With the shower curtain wrapped around her small body, running through the common room to her room was quite difficult, even more with James stepping on the curtain. He tried to stop her before she ran into her room and slammed the door on his fingers and toes; he pulled his hands back in pain, glared at the door as if Lily was right in front of it. Lily bundled up the curtain and opened her bedroom door to the common room, where James stood looking hopeful that she would talk to him. Instead she threw the curtain in his face and slammed the door once more.

Lily quickly dressed and sat in her room reading or doing homework., she had completely forgotten about the rest of the school day, and because of the recent events she hadn't felt very well, she felt dirty and unclean. Later that day, she had no mind of even going down to dinner to face everyone; James had to have already told everyone... She glared at the thought of his name...Why hadn't he stopped her, why hadn't he said something or pulled away? She blushed at the thought every time she thought of the subject, and tried to lie to herself that it wasn't okay, and glared to cover it up. Lily looked up from the book she wasn't actually reading, to find an annoying tapping noise, and smiled slightly to find an owl at her window; she pushed herself up and walked to the window hesitantly opening it.

The owl dropped the letter and flew to her bedpost where it perched happily. She opened the letter when she noticed Sam's handwriting.

Lily,

Hey, why weren't you in classes, and why aren't you down at dinner. If you're sick go to the hospital wing, cause everyone is kinda worried. Well I have to go, Allie is tugging on my hair telling me to hurry. See ya!

Sam.

She laughed; her friends always seemed stupid when she wasn't around to keep them in line. Lily turned over the paper and pulled out a quill and ink from her desk and wrote a short note.

Sam,

I'm just fine; I just wasn't feeling okay earlier. I'm just working on homework and I'm not to hungry so I won't show up...I am so grossed out...but I don't know if I should tell you guys. Well I will see you later...

Lily.

She folded up the paper and gave it to the owl who seemed happy to send and receive things. Lily blinked and shrieked, her friends would surely come and find out what had grossed her out, and because Lily didn't know if she should tell, they were going to drag it out of her... Lily slapped herself mentally and glared at her reflection in the mirror on the wall...

Lily grabbed a book and took it into the Common Room...noticing that he wasn't there... Quickly she ran into his bathroom and retrieved her clothes and threw them into her room. It didn't take long for someone to have knocked on the portrait. Hesitantly Lily answered it to find her friends with anxious looks on their faces. They pushed through the door and began to talk loudly and excitedly.

"So Lily, what are you grossed out about?" Sam asked smiling; everyone turned their attentions toward Lily and suddenly went quiet so she could answer.

"I'm not going to tell you, I don't even know why I put that in there." She pointed to the letter that was in Allie's hand. Everyone pushed her closely to the corner.

"Lily, tell the truth...what did you do?" Rachel leaned in toward her, Lily's face flushed instantly.

Lily pushed them away, her face still white. Her face was warm, she didn't want to say it but she couldn't keep it from them.

"Fine!" She shouted, making most of them jump. "James and I almost did "it" in the shower." The girls screamed and pushed stuff around; Lily was quite confused if they were happy or upset about this. They had quit making the commotion and listened to her explain about the little bathroom incident she had with James the previous day.

"Oh Lily, that's nothing. You didn't even do anything, you get as much action as pocket lint." Rachel said rolling her eyes picking up a magazine that lay neglected on the coffee table.

"Hey it's her first time, you used to be as pure as a saint too remember?" Allie threw a pillow at Rachel, who turned it into a feather with her wand.

"I think it's cute, my first time wasn't that sweet" Smiled Sam at Lily who blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay can we stop talking about my fucking sex life!" Lily stood up frustrated. Robyn smiled, trying not to laugh.

The girls left no later after that down to the Great Hall where people starred and pointed at Lily giggling and whispering. Robyn leaned in. "I think he told…" Lily nodded angrily. They sat down at the table close to the boys, where James sat hiding his face from Lily, as did the rest of the boys.

"You chicken shit! You told! You bastard you told!" She stood up and screamed at him, everyone silenced and leaned in to watch and listen.

"You never said that I couldn't!" He stood up too.

"Well I didn't think that I had to tell you!" she grasped a goblet of pumpkin juice in her hand, no one noticed. "I thought you would have been smart enough to figure out that we did in your bathroom was private!" She said getting angrier by the second.

"I only told Sirius, Peter and Remus!" He said smirking but still angry. "And you're the one shouting out that you did something in my shower!" He crossed his arms.

"You stupid man whore!" She glared.

"Dumb virgin!" He smiled evilly. She opened her eyes and mouth widely, getting ready to scream. Quickly she took the goblet full of juice and splashed it in his face, people laughed. She walked out of the hall, everyone clapping behind her.

She walked a while, her arms folded, silent in thought. A pair of running footsteps followed behind her; she turned around and scowled to see James running toward her.

"Hey hey hey! That was bull shit back there!" Lily tried not to smile at him for he looked sticky.

"Well you should have been smart enough to think that I was gonna get the points, the laughs, the goddamn whispers!" She glared.

"Why in the hell did you even go in my shower in the first place?" he folded his arms.

"I don't know, it was like I was in a dream, I didn't know what I was doing." She walked away. He glared at her as she walked away. He turned around and walked in the other direction his shoes making a sticky noise as he walks.

**

* * *

A/N: Well sorry for making you all wait for this. I have been so busy that you cannot believe! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, personally I hated it…it sucks. LoL. Well I have to go. I have many things to do…like homework…**


	19. Of Annoyances and Pregnancies

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**A/N: Hey there people! I finished all my finals, and passed all my classes. Sorry for that embarrassing work of a chapter last chapter. I was really rushed, and I didn't like it… But this one should get better; it's going to be kind of confusing I think so I'm just warning you all. Now…on with the story!**

* * *

It had been about a month or so since Lily had splashed the glass of pumpkin juice in James's face. She tried as hard as she could to avoid him, but that was near impossible with him being head boy and she head girl. She suspected he was ignoring her too. Of course she did feel sorry, and she hated it. Was she feeling withdraws from him?

She looked herself over in the mirror on the wall of her bathroom. Her hair laid over her shoulders gently, and her face under a small layer of make up. Today would not be a day of her liking, where the staff, prefects, and James and her designed and planned the Christmas Ball. She yawned and turned off the light to her bathroom as she left the room. Quickly she pulled on a light jacket over her white turtleneck shirt.

As she left her bedroom, she ran into something and fell back, as did whatever it was that she hit. She looked up to find James standing and dusting himself off.

"Walk much?" He said with a scowl. She glared.

"Where did you learn your manners, the sewer?" She stood up; he rolled his eyes and kept walking. She followed him out of the common room and the two walked to the Great Hall where they met a few of the teachers and the prefects, who it seemed did not want to be there. Lily and James took their seats across from each other, and only looked at each other when they spoke to each other.

"So, what's our theme for the ball?" Lily sighed; she was getting tired of him not taking notes when he should have been.

"Let me see the note pad." She demanded and took the note pad out of his hand while he was writing something; quickly he stood up in protest. She growled slightly, and glared up at him. "You were supposed to be taking notes, not day dreaming!" She held up the note pad that had clearly messy handwriting and drawings that looked awfully similar to Lily.

"I was taking notes!" James disagreed, like usual. Lily rolled her eyes and ripped out the page with the extensive doodling and threw it to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"I'll take over the extremely difficult task that you just can't seem to handle by yourself." She said sarcastically, but meant it all the same. Slowly she sat down and quickly scribbled down the words: Crystalline Ball.

* * *

Later that day, the two ignored each other as much as possible, until she glared at him while he was talking with Sirius and Remus, Peter quietly leaning against the wall, seemingly not paying attention to the conversation. He looked over to Lily who was walking down the hall trying to pass without confrontation, which couldn't be passed up. Peter tapped James gently on arm; he turned around and looked at Lily, she clenched her fists tightly. He walked closer to her and she tried to pass. Sirius and Remus and Peter seemed to lounge around and watch what they were going to do to each other.

"What the heck is your problem lately? Ever since that stupid thing in my bathroom, you've had the personality of a wet mop!" He yelled at her slightly, she blushed crimson and glared up at him.

"Not like your attitude is any better!" She stood taller on her toes and felt braver than usual.

He sighed and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a deserted classroom. With his wand he locked the door and moved to the side of the wall so they wouldn't be seen. He pressed her against the wall and looked her over. She felt like screaming, yet was afraid of what would happen if she were to.

"Listen I couldn't do this in front of them but I was wondering, since it is close to the ball and all, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Not really as a couple but as friends…if you even wanna try being friends with me." She looked up at him confusedly; suddenly she relaxed and didn't feel like screaming but felt like smiling. "I'm seriously sick of this fighting, Lily. I just want to get to know you better, maybe know what it's like to get inside the head of Lily Evans." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, he pulled away slowly. Lily looked up at him shocked.

"I…I can't go." She said slowly, he sighed and asked why. "I'm going to my fathers for Christmas." She looked up at him regretfully.

"Oh, o-okay, I just thought that, thought that I'd ask." He said slowly and hurtfully, his eyes would turn and twist and look in every direction except for her. Hurriedly he unlocked the door and the two walked out of the room silently. "I'll talk to you later." He waved half-heartedly at her; she stared at his back as he walked away with his friends who were clearly asking him questions that he surely didn't want to answer.

Lily turned and walked in the opposite direction that she was walking before. Thoughts ran through her head of how it would be like to go to her father's house for the first time in years; she sighed at having to miss the dance that she dearly wanted to go to. She sighed and turned around toward the great hall to go to breakfast. Quickly Sirius walked past, he seemed as if he didn't want to talk. His face was really white and his hair covered his eyes. Lily paid no mind to it and walked into the great hall. Everyone seemed to be in a very heated discussion. Lily walked to Allie who was white in the face and seemed to be kind of shaky.

"What's happening Al?" Lily tapped her on the shoulder; she shook her head slowly and couldn't take her eyes off of the Ravenclaw table.

Quickly someone slammed their hand on her shoulder and pulled her to a corner within the large room, Lily turned around to see Remus. She looked up at him questioningly. James walked up beside them followed closely by Peter.

"Lily, you need to get Allie out of her now. Something very bad just happened." Remus looked down at her sternly.

"What happened?" James sighed, hoping that she didn't just ask that question.

"Uh…let's just say that, I hope Sirius can find a job to pay for child support." Lily's eyes widened and wandered over to Allie.

"He got Allie pregnant?" She screeched quietly, the guys shook their heads.

"No, thank goodness. No, he got Dezerae knocked up." James said looking around at the Ravenclaw table full of crying and upset looking girls.

"I think it would be better if Allie went to go talk to Sirius, cause we don't want WWIII to break out." Peter scoffed. Everyone nodded.

"She's liked him since who knows how long, maybe that is a good idea Peter." Lily nodded hopefully, everyone turned to look at Allie who quickly walked out of the hall. "Maybe she'll do it on her own."

_**Allie**_

Quickly Allie exited the great hall with the horrible feeling that everyone was staring at her. She took a slow and steady breath and slowed her pace as she walked through the halls looking for Sirius, so far without any luck. She stopped and looked around for a sob that had just come from behind her.

"Sirius? Is that you?" Came Allie's voice, a bit shaky and unsure.

"Allie just go away, I don't want you to see me like this." He said, Allie ignored him and went to him, sitting down by him; he shakily wiped away tears onto his robe sleeve.

"Sirius, just tell me what the commotion was about. I just wanna know…please tell me?" She put a shoulder on his knee gently he pushed it away.

"No! It's bad enough with only my friends knowing and the rest of the fucking school knowing!" He threw his hands up in frustration slightly, being careful not to hit her instead of the air around him that seemed to be choking him and cutting off the air supply.

"Please? I won't tell! Well, I can't if everyone already knows about it, but just tell me!" He sighed, more like growled, which made her jump.

"I got Dezerae pregnant!" His voice was loud and boomed at her; her eyes widened and stared at him, his voice softened. "I got her pregnant…I don't know what to do…" He cried. She didn't know what to say, everything just hit her so hard in the face, it knocked the air right from her lungs, she didn't even bother fight for air.

"Wha-what…?" She stammered, hoping she was in a daze, a bad dream, no…a nightmare!

**

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It was particularly hard to write. But I think it was better than most. Just hurry and review…again, sorry that it took me a lot time to write it. I had writers block and stuff…so see y'all later!**


	20. Of Answers and More Questions

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Well onto the story…**

**Chapter 20: Of Answers and More Questions**

**

* * *

Allie**

She couldn't look at Sirius, she didn't want too. But her entire body was crying out to help him, even though he did get Dezerae pregnant. Inside she wanted to kill Dezerae for this. Allie shook herself out of a state of shock and hesitantly looked at Sirius, who had his face in his hands, quietly sobbing. She wanted to fall over and cry, hoping it wasn't true.

"Allie, I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I just can't believe that this happened to me…" He looked up, his face stark white and streaked with tears. His eyes were red and puffy.

Quickly without her realizing what had happened he quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. She gripped his shoulder tightly and blinked back tears; slowly she turned her face and rested her forehead against his neck.

"I really wish I could change this from ever happening, I don't want to be with her anymore, if I knew any of this would have happened, I wouldn't have been with her." Lightly she kissed him on the neck and jumped up, her face burning red hot. Quickly she ran down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. Sirius sat there in shock, his face much like Allie's. He stared after her and sighed.

**

* * *

Lily**

Lily didn't know what to do that night, and neither did the other girls; Allie locked herself in the bathroom in their dormitory and wouldn't come out. Lily sat on a nice chair that filled the space where her bed had been before. Rachel sat by the door, her hand on the handle and her head rested on her outstretched arm. Nothing seemed right, not anymore. Everything was just screwed up, and was getting worse by the second.

Lily stood up and left the room later that night, her head filled with burning questions. So many things were happening that she had no idea what to do. Late that night she sat in her room by the window, resting her head on her arm, staring out at the window, her fingers massaging her neck in small circles. Suddenly she sat up straight, something was wrong…very wrong, there were two people outside walking toward the dark forest, but she couldn't figure out who they were. She tried to make out who they were, and quietly opened the window and peered out, over half of her body hanging out the window. Suddenly two large arms wrapped around her waist, she yelped and almost threw herself out of the window, but were gracefully pulled back in by the arms.

She didn't know what to do; she didn't want to be in the room. Every instinct told her to leave the room, to go see who was leaving the school, but the strong arms were keeping her from returning to the window and jumping out. Lily began to pound with her fists at the hard wall of the chest of her assailant; quickly the hands grasped her fists and held them to her side.

Lily looked up to see James staring at her in disbelief. His face slightly pale with worry.

"What the hell were you doing out there! You almost fell out Lily! God you had me scared." He sighed in relief.

"James, something's going on, I saw someone outside, they were leaving the castle to go to the forest. We have to go see who they are!" She turned back to the window, James wrapped his fingers around her wrist in a vise-like grip so she wouldn't fall. Her eyes scanned the area and found nothing but darkness. He looked out there too in hopes of finding something, no luck.

"Lils there's nothing there. Maybe it was your imagination. But besides the point, are you ready to scout the halls?" He asked, and pulled her back in the window, and shut it tight.

She looked at him and sighed, and the two walked out of her room quietly. As Lily and James strolled through the halls quietly, Lily just wanted so bad to run back to her room and stare out the window again and catch the two people leaving school. James walked behind her, making sure she wouldn't run back and so that if she ran forward he could catch her easily. He kept staring at the back of her head, not even realizing that he was doing it, until she kept turning around in a swish of flashing red hair, he blinked out of his trance. Suddenly she stopped and he continued to walk, again in a trance like state; he ran into her and fell over, taking her with him.

"Damn it James! Watch where the fuck you're going!" She pushed herself up off the floor and adjusted her hair and clothes.

"Sorry, I was spacing out a bit!" He retorted and pushed her forward to keep roaming the halls. "Hey, hold on a minute…" he looked at the floor by wall.

"What is it?" She looked at him and walked over to him.

He got up and walked over to the wall, being followed by Lily, they glanced around making sure that there was no one there. He picked up something small and hard to see. He sat down on the ground, his back against the wall. Lily did the same. They leaned in close, their eyes practically popping out of their sockets to see what the trouble was.

"It's a necklace. It's very pretty." Lily said, her fingers fondling the golden chain.

"This is Dezerae's necklace, Lily." She looked at him and squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Are you sure?" He nodded at her with certainty.

"Lily, I'm not stupid. I was with Sirius when he bought this for her. He had such trouble picking it out for her." James said with a bit of confusion. "I don't understand why she'd leave it out here."

"Maybe she's one of the people who went into the forest!" Lily said excitedly.

"Yeah, and maybe she'll blow up the earth, maybe she's even a follower of Voldermort." James rolled his eyes. "I know her, she's too afraid to go into that forest, she has more common sense."

"Heh," she crossed her arms, "I don't count getting pregnant by the school whore common sense." James glared at her viciously.

"Whatever, let's just go." She stood up and dusted herself off; James did the same and pocketed the necklace.

The two searched the halls late at night. It soon began to get later than they had expected because all the lights were going out one-by-one. They quietly began to walk back the direction they came from; things were dead silent except for the sound of their own footsteps. James was suddenly beginning to realize how creepy the castle really was, everything was dead silent and pitch black. Lily was starting to get a bit scared herself, James noticed from her getting closer and closer to him. Her teeth were chattering every now and again and he glanced over to her, his glasses would glint in the moonlight that they had.

Lily was on the prowl, things were not in place and she could feel it, besides the feel of the night air on her bare arms. She had goose bumps and was shivering like mad. James glanced over at her and smiled a bit, he wrapped his arm around her and ran it over her arm to get her warm again. Absentmindedly Lily pushed herself closer to his shoulder for more warmth. She couldn't help but feel much better while being close to him. Lily began to wander in a dream like state, thinking to herself about getting closer, and that the clothes were just in the way. She shook her head in preventing another fantasy attack from happening.

"Lily you're freezing, do you want my jacket?" James looked over at her worriedly.

"No I'm—" Lily was cut off in mid sentence at the sound of a suit of armor falling over in the hall they had just come from.

Quickly they turned and ran in the direction of the noise, the pulled out their wands and lit them as they entered the hall. Lily suddenly didn't feel cold anymore. Her heart was beating so hard she felt as if it were echoing through out the entire castle. James and Lily looked around and could find nothing; James turned slightly and saw the suit of armor that had fallen over, with a snap of his wand it was right in place again.

"Damn, I wish I brought the map!" James said, flustered at his own forgetfulness.

"Oh well, we don't have time for that, we have to catch whoever that was." Lily said pulling on his arm while running in the direction the suit of armor was pointing.

They followed the long hallway and stopped. They couldn't keep following this lost trail anymore. Out of breath and tired from being out so late, Lily slumped down by the wall. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. James sat down beside Lily and leaned his head against the cool surface of the wall; he closed his eyes and sighed. Lily checked her watch and noticed it was almost two in the morning. Slowly she stood up with a groan and held out a hand for James to take so he would stand.

"Come on, we'll never catch them. And besides, it's two in the morning." She said, the exhaust very present in her voice.

James took her hand and tried to pull himself up and ended up pulling her down on top of him. She fell into his chest; he caught her so she wouldn't hit her head on the wall. Lily fell into his arms and on top of him, without even realizing that their lips had met for a brief moment and left a shock. They stared at each other and smiled. Slowly they stood up and began to walk the way they had come from. Something shattered in the distance catching both of their attentions. They ran quickly down the hall, James slightly leaving her behind from his speed.

They had reached the hall full of trophies and found the case that had broken; it was repaired but very sloppy showing that someone was not paying attention to what they were doing. James took Lily's hand and the two of them began running, they stopped at a part in the hallway where it split in two. Lily decided to run up the winding stairs that seemed to go on forever, while James decided to go down the long hall, he was taking his time. Lily had no time to waste so quickly she was running up the stairs, getting tired fast; she knew she should have made James run up the stairs instead.

Lily's palms were sweaty and she was very tired and running out of breath. She couldn't stop, she didn't want to; though she was a bit freaked out she was still having fun chasing down someone. Lily slowed down, too tired to keep going at the rate she was. She leaned against the railing and peered down, her feet lifting off the ground a bit. She noticed James was quickly running up the stairs a look of horror on his face, he began to point to her. Confused she didn't know what to say.

"Lily! Move!" He screamed.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise as two pairs of hands wrapped around her legs and pushed her over the side of the railing, she screamed and tried to hold on, losing grip because of her sweaty palms. Whoever it was had run off at the sight of James running up the stairs.

"James, help! I can't hold on!" Lily screamed, her feet dangling in the air.

She had only one hand keeping her from slipping, her other hand held onto her wand, she quickly dropped it and grabbed hold of the rail. Still slipping from sweaty palms. James was almost there, but that was the problem, he wasn't there yet! Lily closed her eyes tightly; she couldn't hold on any longer, it was too hard. She let go and began to fall, fast.

**

* * *

A/N: Mwuahahahahahahaha…. I know I'm evil, but that was just too good to drop a cliffhanger on you guys. And this kind too. Sorry for taking so long to put up a new chapter, but I'm so busy it's not even funny. On the third I start at Burger King, so yay for me. Don't forget to review!**


	21. Of Catching and Crying

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**A/N: Mwuahahaha…well I hope you liked last chapter. A lot of things are going to happen…so pay attention!**

**Chapter 21-Of Catching and Crying**

* * *

Lily was falling quickly; she felt the air rise up her legs. She kept her eyes closed tightly, hoping not to see herself splat on the ground. But luckily James's reflexes were perfect, he caught her arm with both his hands, and slammed against the railing because of the force her weight was creating. He kept himself from falling off as well.

Slowly James pulled her up, and over the railing. Lily held onto his shirt to keep from falling again or from pulling him over as well. When James looked her over he noticed that she was pale and very clammy. Lily was shaking horribly; she looked like she was getting sick. She began to sob and cry into his shirt; James just stroked her hair to calm her, which wasn't having any effect. They could hear teachers running up and down the stairs and through the silent hallways to reach them. The first one James saw was Professor Dumbledore.

"James, Lily?!" He said in a hurry while running down the stairs. "Are you both alright?" James nodded, still stroking Lily's hair while she grasped tighter onto his shirt.

"Someone was out of bed and so we followed them, but whoever they were tried to push her off the side of the stairs…" James glanced at her and noticed that she grabbed hold of his shirt tighter.

"Well they must have gotten away now, so there is nothing that we can do about it. You two should go to bed." Dumbledore shooed them off and Lily let go of James.

Lily walked quietly beside James; she stopped shaking and looked as if the color returned back to her face. James couldn't help but keep looking at her and wondering what she was thinking about. She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, knowing what she was asking and looked away. Lily looked at her feet while walking.

"James…who do you think was out of bed? Why?" Lily questioned softly, her voice deep with thought.

"I'm not entirely sure, but whoever they were obviously doesn't like you much…" James shrugged.

Together they walked closely; Lily's hair lay in her face, hiding her expression. James slowly pulled her hair back behind her ear, she smiled warmly at him and took his hand in hers, and he slowly lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. The simple touch sent shivers through out her body and she blushed a bit. James laughed a bit and quietly they walked the rest of the way back to their dorm.

The next morning James didn't come down to breakfast. Continually Lily looked for him through out the entire school and the Great Hall, but no sign of him could be found. She stopped one of the Gryffindor Quidditch players if they had seen him and they said no, she sighed and continued on. She saw Professor McGonagall walking quickly towards her.

"Oh Miss Evans, thank goodness that I found you. Mr. Potter is in Professor Dumbledore's office at the moment, you have to go there right away." Her voice was sort of frantic, she pushed Lily off and continued walking, and she looked as if she was near to tears. Lily didn't have time to ask any questions.

Lily quickly walked to Dumbledore's office and entered silently. Her attention was first drawn to James who was sitting in a chair; he was bent over, his elbows resting on his knees, hiding his face with his hands. Lily could have sworn she heard him sniffle as if he was crying. Dumbledore sighed and signaled for her to sit in a chair near him. Quietly she walked over and sat down in the chair, wondering what was going on.

"Lily…we have just received terrible news from the ministry that your father and his wife and children have been murdered last night." He sighed.

Lily's eyes widened, tears filling them, threatening to drown her within their pools. Slowly she blinked back her tears and took a deep breath, she wanted to scream. James looked up at her, his eyes were blood shot and his face was very pale.

"What exactly happened?" She asked, shrieking a bit.

"Well, we don't know who did it exactly, but we have reason to suspect that Lord Voldermort had his followers do it." He glanced at James who was staring at Lily. "Now, I'm sorry for both your losses, you both may take the day off from school if you wish." Dumbledore said sadly.

Lily left the room silently, James followed after her, and she glanced at him and had concluded the same thing had happened to him, she sighed and hugged him tightly, tears from him hitting her shoulder. Quietly they stood there holding onto each other tightly, tears streaming down their faces. James took a fistful of her hair in his hands and crushed the softness between his fingers; lightly he put his hand to her neck and gently massaged in to comfort her. She sighed a bit and relaxed into him.

Lily didn't want to move from that spot, she just wanted everything else to go away forever. Slowly James pulled away and smiled comfortingly at her, he took her hand in his and together they walked to their common room, she walked to her room and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a dark tanktop. She ran her hands through her hair and walked back into the common room and sat down on the couch. Next to her sat James, he was staring at the fire, transfixed, his eyes were glassy and his hair looked rugged. She didn't want to say anything to disturb him he looked peaceful and handsome.

James sat quietly, his mind running through a million different thoughts at one time. He was filled with so much information and questions that he was about to explode. He sighed slightly, the fire made him relax, it reminded him of Lily's hair and how it waved in the wind or when she walked. James could feel Lily staring at him, but he ignored it, he didn't want to look at her, he felt ashamed for her seeing him cry. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and could see her staring still. She glanced away and went to the other couch on the other side of the fire; she picked up one of her books and began to read it.

This time James was staring at her, she looked so beautiful with her hair over her shoulder, shadowing half of her face from the fire that reflected off of her perfect skin. He blinked and found himself sweating a bit, trying to keep under control. She glanced up at him, her green eyes met with his. Lily smiled at him slightly; James blinked a second then looked away.

"So…um, James, do you have a date for the Christmas ball?" She asked quietly. He shook his head.

"I didn't think you were going…" James looked back at her.

"I wasn't…but…now I have no choice." Her chin quivered a bit but she stopped herself from crying.

James got up and sat beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to his chest. He lightly kissed the top of her head; she leaned against him and blinked. A tear slowly slid down Lily's cheek and she sniffled, James glanced at her and held her a bit tighter, she gripped onto his shirt and began crying. He didn't know what to do; she was making him want to cry with her.

"Lily…Lily…it's ok. Death is just a part of life…I'll help you get through this." James was feeling horrible inside.

Every bit of him was crying out to help her; he mentally closed off his own wanting to be hugged and to cry into someone's shoulder for his loss. She needed him more. He was just happy to be in her arms at least, holding her close, even if he were to die; he'd die a happy guy. He looked down at her and noticed she had stopped crying, but was still holding onto him tightly. James closed his eyes lightly and leaned his head on top of hers; he ran his hand lightly up and down her arm.

Lily relaxed and leaned comfortably against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She didn't want to move, he seemed like the only person now who understood her. She blinked and looked at the floor, she began to feel horrible. He was treating her with such kindness, while before she had treated him like he was nothing. Mentally she slapped herself to keep from going into another fantasy. This was not the time, nor the place. Lightly she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. James hadn't moved in a while, and his breathing was slow, he was also asleep. They sat together, sleeping in each other's arms, the light of the fire licking softly across their skin, keeping them warm.

**

* * *

A/N: Well…. there you have it…kinda sad yet very sweet…so sorry it took me a long time to put a new chapter up, I didn't realize how long. Eh, well, as soon as I finish typing up a chapter on Siriusly James it will be updated too. Anyways…please review…ttyl.**


	22. Of Coffee and Falling to Passion

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't recognize is all mine.**

**Rating: Rather mature subject, do be supervised while reading this, if not, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**A/N: Yeah...sorry it took me sooooo long to put this up...stuff sucks right now...so yeah...hopefully you understood and liked last chapter... To answer some questions: Yes! James' parents were killed with no leads...and the only way to get over it is ignoring it...for them...so...yeah...give 'em a break! lol**

* * *

Lily slowly awoke, but didn't open her eyes. Her ears were doing the looking for her, that was all she needed for now. The door to the common room opened up quietly and footsteps, to where she lay, were quiet and soft. James; she knew they were him because he was quiet and thoughtful about how he took his steps, something she memorized about him since they became house mates. There was a gentle clang on the table, and the sweet aroma of coffee wafted to her nose, she smiled a bit and groaned opening her eyes. There was James, sitting on a vacant couch across from her, the smile began to fade from her face after she saw James wasn't looking at her and a melancholy feel surrounded him like a terrible cold.

"James...I'm...sorry that you're parents are...gone..." Lily didn't know how else to put it, she gripped at the coffee mug and took a cautious sip.

"There's no booze in there." Clearly he was avoiding the subject, but he had downed her expectations of there being alcohol in her coffee.

"Please talk to me, James," Lily was starting to get worried for him more as the time passed, "I know what you're going through, I'd like you to talk with me." He shifted his gaze towards her, every bit of sadness she felt was reflecting back at her.

"They were missing...for weeks, and no one knew, that's why no one was home, Lily. Gone, f'ing gone, then their bodies come up one day! I'm pissed!" James picked up his coffee cup and threw it into the fire, making it sizzle and crack; Lily jumped at his outburst and held onto her cup tighter.

Lily got up and set her coffee on the table and sat beside James and wrapped her arms around him, her cheek rested on his shoulder and her mouth close to his neck, everytime she breathed it would whisp across his neck, sending shivers throughout his entire body. She pulled a blanket off the edge of the couch and wrapped it around him, even though the fire was more than enough to keep them warm. Lily was very thankful that Dumbledore had given them the day off, she knew this day was going to be a change for them; not just losing their parents but she could feel a new attraction between them that she had forced to hide away.

James was content, he himself was guilty of slipping into daydreams and fantasies that he hoped would someday soon become a reality, but at this moment...he could care less, he was just happy to be there with her, being held this time. _Am I slefish? _He thought to himself while she cradled him and held him close.

"What about your family Lily? Aren't you heartbroken, too?" Lily thought for a moment and slowly shook her head no. James was surprised and leaned back to get a full look of her.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved my dad, but I haven't seen him since the end of 3rd year, and I was never invited to his wedding, so I never met my step mom or the boys they had; so things just got worse after mom and dad split, mom met Denis, and I've had plans to go live with my dad for a while, but never went through," James listened intently while she told her story.

"Petunia was there fucking Vernon all the time and mom was out drinking, Dennis was home with me." At this Lily looked down and a blush creeped onto her cheeks, she smiled slightly as James rubbed a comforting hand on her arm and draping the blanket over her shoulders too. "He often beat me, an inch away from death, but I'll live. Mom just thought I was clumsy, and Petunia, who witnessed it once before didn't say anything and said I probably deserved it."

She continued to tell her story, not looking at the horrifed look on James face. Lily was playing with her hands, obviously nervous about tell him when he hadn't even spoke a word to her best friends. James reached out and grabbed her hands; comforting her with the soft stroke of his thumb on her hand.

"The very recent beating was just after you kicked me out. I couldn't go anywhere so I went home and he came back."

Lily lifted up her shirt to show the old wound on her stomach from her bed. James inhaled slowly and softly traced the wound and her belly button with her fingers. Her body tensed and her heart rate increased; it took every bit of her will to keep her from going into a fantasy. What was the problem though? Why couldn't she just let herself succum to passon and temptation just once? James; James was the reason she couldn't, he was suffering too. He lost both of his parents whom he loved and knew. Unlike her, she knew very little of her father and his new wife and two sons, only a post card on her birthday and that was all. What seemed like hours was only moments, he pulled his hand away in time with Lily pulling her shirt down.

"That was from when I fell and hit my bed." She held out her wrist where a burn mark dominated a bit of her left hand. "From the oven, he tried to make me burn my hand off." James was shaking his head, and she smiled at his concern.

"This is terrible!" she nodded and the smile vanished.

"It gets worse." She lowered her head and weaved her fingers through her hair, finally she got through to a scar on her scalp. "He hit me with a frying pan because I broke his favorite glass."

James was baffled by this girls wounds but listened as she continued to explain everything. Lily pushed the blanket off her shoulders and stood up with her back to him. She pulled her shirt off, there were several scars and bumps on her back where her ribs were; covering her chest with her shirt she turned and showed him her collar bone where there was an abnormal bump compared to the other perfect one.

"He pushed me down the basement stairs, I hit a shelf of tools and paint and much more. I couldn't get up or move fast enough because the cement made my mind a little dislodged to what was happening. But I was able to dodge a bunch of nails and hammers that were going to hit my chest. The saw," James' eyes got wide and Lily smiled at his shock, "only landed a few inches from my head. A full can of paint fell and broke my collar bone, I rolled over, hitting the shelf again, making another can of paint fall, breaking 4 ribs." Lily put her shirt back on quickly and sat back down.

"How do you deal with this shit?! What about your mom; sister?" James was now shouting without realizing it.

"I deal with it because I just do. My mom doesn't know because she's either not home or drunk out of her fucking mind. My sister has to pretend she doesn't care otherwise she'd just beat too." She continued, "After a while our pretending of hatred became a reality..."

"You're sister's a stupid, selfish bitch!" Lily glared at him.

"She took me to the hospital after he pushed me down the stairs." James just blinked.

The entire rom was silent except for the gentle crack of the fire. Lily and James sat close, locked in eachothers gaze. Secretly they were imagining the same erotic thoughts and trying to keep them hidden--locked away forever. James knew he would either attack her or have to leave the room for an hour or more, but they were both too vunerable to deal with any sexual relationships coming between them. Lily drew her gaze away and reached for her coffee.

"You know," James started, breaking the silence, "we're going to have a ton of homework." Lily nodded, trying hard to get the coffee to go down without coming back up in the slightest.

"At least Dumbledore was kind enough to give us a day off." James smiled, "Oh well, I could care less about fucking school right now." She took another sip of coffee.

"It's late, you took a long nap." Lily ran a hand through her hair without looking at him.

"Once again, oh well and I don't care," Lily shrugged. " I think I'm gonna go see the girls, they're probably missing me." James nodded.

Lily stood up and walked out of the room, leaving James on the couch to wonder.

**

* * *

**


End file.
